To Love And Protect
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Henrietta and Severus are coming back for another year in Hogwarts, this time both to protect Harry, and to love each other more than before. "It will be wild and insane year, but we can do it together, right ?" Severus/Hetty
1. And I Burned

_A.N.: My beautiful Dolls, here we go, as I promised, with continuing story of Henrietta and Severus, and Harry of course ;-). Alright, we're continuing where we stopped, just don't be afraid, this chapter is bit flash-back-ish so…don't worry, we'll get in Hogwarts again ;-) and the song I do hope you all know, I just couldn't help the lyrics, I adjusted them by myself, and recommending to listen to metal version of Hellfire from Jonathan Young –DE-LI-CIOUS ! Really, I love it as background to it (though I rewrote only few lyrics of the song ;-) ) So I hope you will enjoy, and I'm so glad for all your positive responses :333_ _your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Young girl sitting in shadow of a grand willow by the shore of little island in the middle of The Great Lake. Reading her book, she was half away in her mind unless…_

 _,,Henrietta,'' male voice greeting her from a distance, giving her a lurch, that she dropped her book._

 _Brunette looked around herself, not spotting anybody, until Severus came up from his hiding, behind the willow._

 _,,Severus,'' she smiled, when he sat down beside her. ,,What are you doing here ?How did you get here ?'' she picked up the book again._

 _,,I think the same way as you,'' Severus smirked pointing behind himself, and only then Hetty noticed another broom, which was leaning against the tree next to hers._

 _,,Oh…sure…and, why are you here ? I thought you might go into Hogsmeade since it's only week till the summer holidays,'' she slightly blushed, looking back into her book, trying to hide._

 _She fancied him too much in those four years, that she felt odd all of sudden in his presence, and she wasn't certain why. She was so unsure, and feeling butterflies in her stomach ever time he'd looked at her._

 _,,And with whom I should go there ? Alone ?'' he smirked, leaning in more in the shadow._

 _,,With Lily…'' Hetty sighed, trying to hide all of her face behind the book._

 _,,But…Lily is not you…''_

 _She gulped, feeling the butterflies again, and heat coming up to her cheeks._

 _Whatever it was, it was something very strong._

 _,,On the fact that you are Ravenclaw, you sometimes does not seem to be…'' Severus nearly laughed, crossing his arms on his chest._

 _She suddenly narrowed, trying to look as much clever as she could, asking ,,And why's that ?''_

 _Sevy only smiled more, reaching with one of his hands to her book, and turning it upside down in her light grip, smirking afterwards. She blushed way harder._

 _,,I'm having my own point of view,'' she stick out her tongue at him, laughing._

 _,,Could you tell me which point of view looks at the book upside down ?'' Severus laughed with her._

 _,,The creative one !'' she gently nudged his elbow with hers._

 _But he wouldn't give up so easily, repaying her the hit, by bumping with his side to hers, slightly pushing her from the willow. Now she seriously put the book down, rolling up sleeves of her white shirt, and nearly jumping at him with one big laugher, forcing him down to the soil. Severus was laughing all aloud as well, and just as she was holding his shoulders, he grabbed at her sides rolling over her, but she responded the same way, so they were rolling down the little hill changing their positions couples of times, before they landed right at the edge of the shore, just before they might have fallen to water._

 _Both slightly panting, Severus was leaning above Hetty, who was still blushing, but now it doesn't seem to be from his presence but from fighting him off herself. Now she was steadily holding his arms, looking straight to his black eyes, as he was looking down into her chocolate orbs._

 _At the moment of his inattention she used it, and pushed him straight to the ground, being atop him now, smiling triumphantly. But he did not respond, he just lied there, letting her hold firmly his shoulders. He even looked like he was enjoying it. Enjoying his slaughter._

 _And then she noticed._

 _Those flames in his eyes, as the sun enlightened his face through the trees._

 _He was glowing. But not only from the sun. He was glowing from happiness, and that made her feel good. Hetty could not help herself, but stare into his eyes, and that fire, which was washing over her. Tempting her. Fire expanding from his eyes to his lips. Her right hand trailed off his shoulder, and towards his face._

 _Her fingertips softly explored curves of his face, sliding with her palm to cup his cheek, until she took all of her courage and slowly start descending with her head. She stopped only few inches above him, like she lost the courage, but it was too late, because Severus raised his head, closing that tiny gap between them and kissing her gently on her rosy lips._

 _It was far more better than any of her expectations. It was tender, sweet and so peculiar sensation, she felt like she just touched the heaven._

 _Since their first kiss, that fire start slowly devouring her._

Hetty gasped as her eyes flew open, her body reacting very quickly, narrowing on the bed she was lying in, and brunette looking all around her, to realize where she is.

She smiled after seeing Severus, lying next to her in her bed, sleeping rather sweetly, she was afraid to wake him, if she might now creep up from the bed.

But the dream. The memory on her school years, and on their first kiss, forced her to slid from under the covers, and go to her conference table, she lit the candle, because she was too lazy to go for her wand, which was somewhere in living room, and candles haves their own _magic_.

Taking candlestick and walking to her little bookshelf in her bedroom, she put it on one shelf, and start searching.

Despite she didn't want to wake Severus, his sleep was interrupted in the moment, when the light of the burning candle landed on his eyelids. He blinked few times, spotting Hetty, standing in her nightgown few steps away from bed, searching something in her bookshelf in the candlelight.

,,Come on, it has to be somewhere _here_ ,'' she muttered under her breath, that Severus heard her. He was curious, what woke her in the middle of the night, and forced her to search for _something_. Also he was curious for what she was looking in the shelf, but he let her rustle in the bookshelf, watching her eagerly, now completely awake.

,,Remember Hettie…last time you've seen it ?'' she whispered for herself again, realizing it was way too long.

,,Yes !'' she shouted a thrilled whisper, pulling out a small black diary, cheering above it. ,,Finally…now where is it ?'' she hurriedly opened it and start thumbing all through the diary, the rustle of pages echoing in silence of the room.

,,Oh,'' she stopped at one page, smiling as she probably found what she was looking for, grinning at the diary as she was reading in her mind, her smile enlightened by the candle.

,,What have you found ?'' Severus now couldn't deny a question, forgetting, that she didn't know he was awake, making her twitch slightly, she nearly dropped the diary.

,,I woke you ?'' she whispered, taking the candle and the diary, walking to her side of bed, putting candle on the nightstand, and shifting herself back beneath the covers.

,,It doesn't matter…what does matter is, what you have found,'' Severus smiled, petting her arm, and looking at the black diary. ,,What is it ? If it's not too… _personal_?''

Hetty smiled at him, slowly examining his face expression.

,,Do you remember on our first kiss ?'' she leaned to him, kissing softly his forehead.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember. After all, it was past midnight, he was interrupted from his sleep, and his mind was bit blurred, but he tried.

,,I do…was it by the willow ?'' he only assured himself, when Hetty nodded smiling. ,,Well ?''

,,Well…I had a dream, about our first kiss, and I recalled my feelings back then…''

,,…And ?'' Severus still not understanding, but eagerly listening to her words.

,,And, I remembered, I was writing every single thought into _this_ diary,'' she slightly raised the diary in her hands. ,,As usually, these were poems at first…then I was humming them more often, and it became a small songs… _this_ -'' she gave him the opened diary on certain page ,,-is the song I wrote after our first kiss…''

Severus blinked to get his blurred vision into normal, taking the diary, and read the heading.

 _,,Hellfire ?''_ he looked at Hetty, maybe a bit disappointed. ,,You were considering our first kiss as _hellfire_?''

,,Just don't do hurried opinion, read it,'' she smiled, leaning to him.

,,If it's a song, why don't you sing it to me then ?'' he met her eyes, with loving glance.

After a second of hesitating, she nodded with smile, letting her head rest against his, as she started, with him.

* * *

 _Winter arrived and sheer white snow was covering completely everything. Castle was majestically surmounting above the Hogsmeade._

 _Henrietta was standing on graveyard, by the grave of her grandmother. She was visiting it every Christmas since her grandma died, when she was ten. Her grandmother was buried in Hogsmeade, because it was, where she lived, and Hetty always loved to spend her time with granny. She loved her grandmother more than anything else, though she was Witch, but Christian._

 _One day, Hetty arrived to Hogsmeade with her parents, and they found out, Granny is not anymore among the living ones. Henrietta was broken, and she promised to herself and to her grandmother, to visit her grave and Church every Christmas._

 _Hetty put a floral wreath on the grave, softly sniffing._

 _,,Granny…'' she whispered, crying softly._

 _Severus saw her, as he was walking across the street, he dared to walk to her, in deadly silence, running arm around her shoulders. Hetty cried way harder._

 _,,It is already four years…'' he whispered, trying to sooth her. She was cold as ice._

 _,,I know, but it still hurts,'' Hetty whimpered._

 _,,Can I do anything for you ?'' he caught her sight, smiling, and she saw that flame in his eyes again._

 _,,Leave me alone…please…'' Hetty sniffed again, forcing a weak smile, and Severus nodded carefully putting his arm away, and even when he didn't want to let her stay there alone, he walked away._

 _Hetty waited, till Severus was out of her sight, then she cried. Lonely, on the graveyard. Collapsing to her knees buried in snow._

 _,,Granny…'' she looked at the little black and white picture in one of the corners of her granny's grave. Face of old woman was smiling at her, looking towards entrance of graveyard. ,,Him ?''_

 _Face smiled even more._

 _,,He's a…friend…Granny ?'' Henrietta looked at the face, wiping her tears, which start getting cold on her cheeks, biting viciously into her cold skin._

 _Face looked inquiringly, staying quiet._

 _,,Is right, when…when I always feel…such warm feeling, when_ _ **he**_ _is near me ?''_

 _Granny smiled, nodding slowly._

 _,,But…that warm feeling is all over me…I feel wrong…I feel wrong, because….I don't know,'' Hetty was confused, of what she actually wanted to say._

 _When she looked back at her granny on the picture, she was touching above her heart._

 _,,Love ? I don't know…I…I don't know if I love him…if he love me,'' Hetty looked at her knees. ,,I…kissed him once, and since then I feel strange…desire.''_

 _Looking up again, and her granny was pointing with her hand towards the entrance of graveyard. She looked that way, and saw Severus, passing by with Lily._

 _Hetty opened her mouth she wanted to say something, but when she turned to her granny, face mouthed inaudible 'Go'._

 _Henrietta nodded, smiling at her Grandmother's picture on her grave, slowly standing up, wiping away the bit of snow off her pants and coat, and then walking away._

 _She walked around the Church, looking how Severus was smiling at Lily, and Hetty's heart had an ache._

,,Beata Maria

You know of my _righteousness_

Of my virtue I am justly proud…''

 _Hetty looking up at the tower of Church, wiping silently the rest of her tears. She made her silent prayer for her grandmother, and crossed herself._

,,Beata Maria

You know I'm so much purer since

My grandma such tragically died…''

 _Walking away from the Church, slowly following Severus with Lily, and when Severus seemed to be turning around, she quickly hid behind the nearest tree. He really turned around, looking if anybody could see him, before he smiled at Lily. But it was different smile, than how he was smiling at Hetty. This seemed to be…less happy. Redhead smiled back, grabbing suddenly his hands, and spinning with him around, making him laugh. Hetty sniffed…_

,,Then tell me, Maria

Why I see him dancing there

Why his _smold'ring eyes_ still scorch my soul ?''

 _He seen her, hiding behind the tree, his laugher ceased, and when James walked around them, Lily said Goodbye to Severus and left. But he didn't seemed sad for it, reversely, he walked few steps back._

 _,,Boo !'' he laughed at Hetty, who jumped up slightly, when she lost him from her sight, and he appeared behind her. She laughed, when he hugged her. Hetty only leaned in his embrace, feeling safe. Looking up, she saw him smiling, shining, not only because the sun peeked down at them for a moment, before disappearing behind the clouds again._

,,I _feel_ him, I _see_ him

The sun caught in his raven hair

Is blazing in me out of all control…''

 _He was smiling so pleasantly, she could deny one more hug. The warmness spreading around her, when she looked in his black eyes. He leaned to her, like he wanted to kiss her, but she turned her head away._

 _,,Sorry..'' he uttered, stroking her cheek with his warm glove on his hand._

 _Hetty nodded, taking his hand and walking with him towards the castle._

 _She could still feel his lips on hers, since last year, and she wanted to kiss him again…and again, and again. But she felt, that it's wrong. She needed some push._

,,Like fire

 _Hellfire_

This fire in my skin

This burning

 _Desire_

Is turning me _to sin_ …''

 _After couples of minutes she parted with him, and walked all the way up in Owlery. Running up along the staircase._

,,It's not my fault

I'm not to blame

It is the _Prince_

The sorcerer who sent this flame !''

 _She didn't know, why she was running. Maybe she wanted to escape her thoughts about him, but she could see him even from the half of staircase, down there, walking to castle. She sniffed, looking away, and running up._

,,It's not my fault

If in God's plan

He made the Dark Arts so much

Stronger than _I am !''_

 _Only in Owlery she stopped, panting harshly, trying to ease her breathing, her face reddened, and finally she wasn't cold._

,, _Protect me_ , Maria

Don't let this tempter cast his spell

Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bones…''

 _She cried, trying to figure out, what granny would tell her, if she could…she asked her mother in her letter, what does it all mean. Why she can see such flame in Severus' eyes. Why her body is in sudden fire. And especially…why she wanted it to devour her completely. She was afraid of answer, but she needed it._

,,Or _Bless me_ Maria

To let me taste his fires of hell

And let him be just _mine and mine alone !''_

 _,,Agatha !'' she cheered, when she saw her owl, resting by the bowl with water, she had a small paper tied to her leg. Hetty rushed to her, petting her owl, and taking little letter from her, opening it, and urgently reading it. She quickly read it, and suddenly her face glowed with happiness. She doesn't get blessing from Maria, but from her mother. Last word on letter were 'Granny would be proud of you…'_

 _Hetty danced across the Owlery, yet once more petting Agatha on her head, owl let out sound of satisfaction, and Henrietta hurriedly ran out of tower, rushing down._

,,Hellfire

Dark fire

Now Severus, it's your turn

You are _my_

 _Desire_

Be mine or you I will burn…''

 _Hurrying into school, and quickly to one corridor upstairs. She knew Severus too well, to know, where he was hanging around in his free time._

 ** _Kyrie Eleison_**

 _Taking steps to Astronomy tower by two, her breath catching in her throat again, but this time she wasn't crying. She was happy._

,,God have mercy on _him_.''

 _She rushed few last steps, before she stumbled at the top, spotting Severus by the railing. He swiftly turned to her, as he did not expect anybody, to be in Astronomy tower, this hour, in this weather._

 ** _Kyrie Eleison_**

 _,,Hetty ?'' he smiled, when she stepped slowly to him._

,,God have mercy on _me_ …''

 _,,Severus,'' she smiled, walking straightly to him, trying to catch her breath._

 ** _Kyrie Eleison_**

 _She hugged him tightly, he was surprised, but what she did afterwards surprised him even more. She cupped his cheeks with her cold fingers, bringing him to her face, she tiptoed, and with light press of her lips against his, she kissed him sweetly._

,,But he will be _mine_

Or I will _burn !''_

 _His hands both circled her waist, drawing him close to his body, and he eagerly repaid her kiss, smiling to her lips, when she slowly parted her lips, inviting him in and deepening their loving kiss._

,,I will burn !''

,,…And I burned,'' Hetty looked at Severus, who was still holding her black diary, looking at her, how she was smiling at him.

,,So this was the melody you were humming ever so often, since the night at Astronomy tower…I knew it means something. Well I didn't know, it means so much,'' Severus sat up smiling at her now, with real emotion.

,,So _hellfire_ is just, metaphor, for the very first _love burst_ , I had with you,'' Hetty explained, but Severus kissed her, interrupting. She smiled to their kiss, when he slowly raised her diary.

,,So there is more ?'' he softly waved with the diary, asking.

,,A lot more,'' she nodded approvingly, and when he start turning pages she looked at him ,,Don't you want to let it on tomorrow ? You seem tired…'' rubbing his chest with her fingers.

He looked at her and shook with his head lightly ,,I want to stay awake, and read with you. With your permission of course,'' he added very slowly.

Hetty smiled, nodding and leaning to his chest, letting him to turn to another page.


	2. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

_A.N.: Dear Dolls, I am so sorry, that I am not posting regularly, but I have no other choice :( I'm so sad of it, but I have time only on weekends, because of the tough school now...it's terrible, I feel terrible, and I miss writing, but I can't do anything about it except write when I can and then post only at weekend, so please don't be upset, and don't worry, I am still here, but not as usual as I was :-) with love and kisses ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,So from here you have that Black Is The Color Of My True Love's Hair !'' Severus cheered, sitting by the table in small kitchen, while Hetty was standing by stove, doing full English.

,,Yes…''

,,You called me true love already back then ? Why haven't you told me ?'' he asked standing up and walking to her.

,,I don't know, I thought of you and Lily, and…then happened that accident about slipping to Marauders' side. I'm so sorry for that, I should've told you,'' Hetty smiled at him, when he hugged from behind.

,,Don't bother about that,'' he leaned down to nuzzle his nose sensually against her neckline, making her tremble at the feel.

,,Severus…I'll spoil our breakfast,'' she let out bewildered breath through her nose, while her eyelids fluttered.

His lips sticking to her pulse point, sending another wave of shivers to run through her body, as his hands pulled her tightly to him. He brushed his lips over her neck below her earlobe whispering ,,I want to cherish you, I want to make up all those years I couldn't be with you.''

,,You will have enough of time, I swear,'' Hetty turned at him, smiling and gently stroking his cheek. ,,Now you will help me the most, if you sit over there, and stop distracting me, if you are hungry,'' giggling at him, she tiptoed and kissed lightly his lips, spotting his smirk, before he did as she said, sitting down to the dining table, taking her diary again.

She scratched the eggs off the pan on two plates, putting on pan bacon, and turning to him, watching him read quietly and smile.

,,Read aloud…it sounds so nice, when you spoke lines my heart once wrote…please,'' she begged, smiling at him, his eyes sparkled, when saw her so happy.

,,Today, for the first time,

For the first time, You took my hand,

Today, for the first time,

Touched a warm heart,

What a lucky girl.

Cause you opened your heart,

And you gave it to me,

So don't tell me that you don't love me,

So don't tell me that you don't need me.

You're the one,

You're the world,

My body needs warmth.

Today, for the first time,

I heard my heart stop as you flew away.

Sometimes I just fall and break,

Sometimes it just overflows,

I can't take no more.

Tonight, for the first time,

All the stars shine,

But you're the brightest one, my love…'' Severus willingly read, and Hetty felt happy, how tears swum in her eyes.

She bit her lip, closing her eyes, letting those droplets slid down her cheek, trying not to let him know, she was crying even though, it was from happiness, she whispered ,,What music.''

She heard him switching to another two pages, smiling, and paying attention to her bacon.

,,The summer sun went down on our love long ago,

But in my heart I feel the same old afterglow,

A Love So Beautiful,

In every way,

A Love So Beautiful,

We let it slip away…

We were too young to understand,

To ever know,

That lovers drift apart,

And that's the way love goes…

A Love So Beautiful,

A Love So Free,

A Love So Beautiful,

A Love For You And Me…

And when I think of you,

I fall in love again,

A Love So Beautiful,

In every way…'' Severus silenced, touched as he could feel all her pain she probably felt, when she left him, but still was thinking of him. It wasn't only him suffering. He smiled for himself at the words, looking at next page, and slightly furrowing his brows.

This poem, seemed to be more sophisticated than the others, and the writing was different, more mature, letters more elegant, and words more digging into his heart, as he start reading aloud.

,, Which way to the fountain of my youth I wonder,

Which way to the years I've let go by,

Let a thirsty woman drink in its memories while the water still flows sweet and crystal clear

For yesteryear...''

Hetty slightly stumbled, gripping tightly the handle of pan, while putting the bacon off it, and switching off the stove.

,, Give me back my innocence 'cos I wish to dream again,

Like I never outgrew my old playground,

Where the sun sets slowly with a golden crown and the leaves sing lullabies 'round vacant swings,

Give me those wings…'' Severus looked at her, how she was turned to him with her back.

,,This doesn't seem, to be one of your thoughts back then…'' he partly asked, and she nodded approval.

,,This was-'' she swallowed hardly, clearing her throat ,,-When Moody and Weasley brought me back, after the events in half way from France, and when I found out, what Deatheaters did to my parents…I was maybe already adult, but…I felt more alone, then ever before. Without _single one_ member of my closest ones, I…I wished just to take Time-Turner, and go back to fix everything…but I was too weak, and something was telling me…there are _certain things_ , I would not change, even if I had the chance to,'' she turned to him, eyes full of tears, and he knew this time, he had to let her cry.

Severus raised his hands for her, and she stepped to him, sitting in his lap, and collapsing to his open arms. Sobbing harshly, her face pressed to his black suit was getting red, and when he hugged her she felt safe. But she wanted to let it all out. Finally, when she had somebody, who understood, who would take it, and who supported her.

,,In so short time I've lost so much…grandmother…husband…children…parents….closest friend, but most of all…I've lost you… _long ago_ , and I didn't want to admit it to myself, neither in front of you, and that is my weakness-''

,,-Shhh-stop babbling foolishnesses, you haven't lost me, believe me. And you never will. I will remain,'' Severus smiled at her, when she wiped her tears away, holding his chest, while he was hugging her.

,,You promise ?'' she sobbed, trying to calm her breath.

Sevy smiled, cupping her cheeks and kissing the tip of her nose ,, _I swear on my life.''_ Hugging her tightly to him again, that she finally relaxed herself, nodding.

He slowly petted her hair with one his hand, taking her opened diary, and finishing the lines he started.

,, Let me fly once again,

Like I did way back when,

I would gamble and win,

To lift me high above the din,

Of the future we see,

Does it hold something for me,

I'm weightless again,

Just before the shadows...

Fall like a leaf in the wind on the ocean,

Of black like your eyes in the twilight theater,

With symphonies playing in the world without sound,

 _We're given and denied_ …''

Hetty softly nuzzled to his set chest, looking at her diary.

,,You know what...perhaps I should take it with me, and write again. Now I have the _real inspiration_ again,'' she smiled trailing his jaw with her fingertips.

,,What a brilliant idea,'' Severus smiled, happy, as she was happy again, looking at him as before.

,,Oh-you must be hungry ! Sorry, ehm-'' she rapidly jumped off his lap, that he didn't managed to even react, as she stepped to the plates, putting them both on the dining table ,,-time to eat some breakfast.''

Two plates, both with plenty of cherry tomatoes and fresh cheese, eggs, bacon, toasts, two kinds of ham, and yet Hetty brought two cups of tea.

,,Have I ever told you, what an _angel_ you are ?'' he chuckled, when she finally sat down beside him, cheering.

* * *

After lovely breakfast, Hetty was packing the last few things into her suitcase when Severus hugged her from behind.

,,I need to get ready for leaving, Sevy,'' she smiled, petting his arm, wrapped around her waist.

,,We have still plenty of time,'' Severus teased, turning her to him slowly, and hugging her warmer.

,,But I promised to Fred and George, I will visit their store before the beginning of new school year, and today is my last chance to do it,'' Hetty explained, her hands rubbing his chest softly.

,,And where is their store ?''

,,Diagon Alley,'' she nodded, and Severus smiled.

,,That's great, you can leave your things by me then, and we can meet already in train, I will take your things for you,'' he leaned to her kissing gently.

,,Really ? You do travel by Hogwarts Express ?'' she furrowed her brows asking.

,,Sure I do…when I am too sick of flying of course. And we could have our own coupe just for you and me,'' his nose nuzzling to hers, she smiled.

,,Just as back then…reminding of old times,'' she sighed, dreamily closing her eyes.

,,Yes, exactly,'' waiting till she open her eyes again, so he could smile at her.

,,I can't wait, though,'' Hetty repaid his smile, pressing light kiss on his lips, before turning to her suitcase again. ,,But then you have to let me pack myself, so I can go with you to London, and sooner I'm done by Weasleys, sooner I am all yours for couple of hours on our way to Hogwarts,'' she put in her suitcase another shirt, turning to him and teasingly biting her lip.

,,Alright, shall I help you with anything ?'' Severus offering his helping hand.

,,Sure…give me those shoes over there-'' Hetty pointed into corner of the room when tapping on her window took over attention of both of them. They swiftly turned to Hetty's window, where Ministry owl was sitting on windowsill, patiently waiting, for them to open the window.

Hetty stepped to her large window, opening it and letting owl inside.

,,Ministry ? What Ministry would want from y-''

,,-Dolores,'' Hetty smirked at Severus, when he was surprisingly watching her, how she'd taken the letter, and put owl on her nightstand, where was prepared a tiny bowl with water, and another tiny bowl with some seeds.

,,Dolores ?'' Snape examined Hettie with suspicious look.

Hetty only smirked, when she pulled the letter open, and before she might start reading it, she quickly explained ,,Well at the end of last year, after _Centaurs Incident_ , I was her probably only support, and she even apologized to me, and start being pleasant. I wasn't giving it too much chances, but when she wrote to me politely several times during summer holidays, I was quite pleased by her actions, and so…''

,,So you're friends now ? After all what she'd done to you ?'' Severus looked at her bit afraid now, when he hugged her arms.

,,Well, you would be surprised, how one terrifying experience can change one person…perhaps she's still such a bitch to others, but at least to me she's behaving with respect and…to be honest…I'm glad, she sticked to letters only…I would not want to meet her again, in Hogwarts or anywhere else, perhaps only for short moment. But letters are fine, she even sent me an Apology gifts, after the school year ended,'' Hetty slowly flew with her eyes over the words.

,,Then I'm glad, you're being careful,'' Severus smiled at Hetty, when she nodded. ,,And what gifts exactly ?''

Hetty laughed, showing her index finger like 'Come with me' while she walked out of bedroom, and into her study, Snape eagerly following her, she stepped to her conference table, opening one drawer, and pulling out quite big, dark blue quill, showing it to Severus.

,,It's specially modified quill, just for me. Of course I was suspicious about it at first, after my late experience with her _sort of a quill_ , but after all I gave it a try, and it's special only in the fact, that I don't need ink, because it has formed-in stack of _azure_ ink-my favorite shade of blue,'' Hetty grinned, watching over the quill she was holding.

,,I'm surprised,'' Severus admitted slowly.

,,So that's the first thing, the other was pair of blue high-heels, which are really pretty though, and then…'' Hetty put the quill on the table, slightly stumbling.

,,Then ?''

Her eyes twitched to Sev, before she grinned, walking back again into her bedroom, being bravely followed by him. She opened her nightstand, petting the owl, which was still obediently sitting there, rustling in one drawer, she pulled out little silken, pink sack. Turning to Severus and sitting on bed, just as he sat beside her opened suitcase.

,, _This_ -'' Hetty pulled out from the sack tiny capsule, which was the very same color of the sack and wasn't bigger than Hetty's falang of her index finger, and had a big golden 'D' scratched in the middle ,,-is…ehm, well…'' she gave it to him, and rustled once again in the same drawer.

On the first feel it was made of some steel, because it wasn't feather-light sort of thing, the shape was interesting, as the color and the golden ornament.

Hetty finally found what she was looking for, taking already opened letter, and read aloud ,, _Dear Hettie, As my friend, after events-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla…I decided to give you one of my favorite specialities, only I am using. It's a capsule I love to call Dollie's Relish. Since I am not able now to have some pleasure, I want at least you to have some. It's for internal use, so just insert when you're in mood and ready-to-go, and when you're done, it will slip off by itself. Advice : clean it after each time. I think you will fall in love with this little sweetie. Hope you will enjoy. Wish you good fun, your Dolores…''_

Snape thoroughly examined the pink capsule and only after few moments dazedly uttered ,,So it's a sex toy ?''

,,Should be, by the description, and yes it's _her_ invention, she's _very_ inventioning,'' Hetty slowly nodded, looking at the capsule Severus had in between his fingers.

,,So you-'' he looked at Hetty, trying to find words.

,,Not yet…no I haven't tried it yet-'' Hetty laughed aloud ,,-but I am curious to try. Taking it in Hogwarts, so if you wish to assist me during my first try ?'' she gave him a cute giggle.

,,I am not sure, if I am for you to try it…maybe quill and high-heels are harmless, but this ? For internal use ? I'm afraid…''

,,Oh come on, don't be such a square, I told you, she's fine now, and what more, if she wanted me to suffer, she had a lot chances during sending me several of chocolates,'' Hetty looked at him seriously now.

,,We'll see,'' Snape uttered his final decision, and Hetty grinned.

* * *

Hetty stood at Number 93 Diagon Alley by ''Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'', gawking slightly at the _empire_ Fred and George build from hers, and Harry's given money.

,,Well…boys gave it _their best_ ,'' she smirked for herself, looking at the big head which was representing one of the twins, slowly raising its hat and revealing white rabbit, before disappearing it again. This wasn't just _store_ …this was a real big shop centre for all those wizards and witches who loves to have fun. Hetty shook laughingly her head, and finally walking inside, where the noise, and loud sounds of so many things was hanging thickly in the air.

On the first sight she could see lots of balloons, and several fireworks flying through the air, just around her head, she giggled. On the opposite side of her just something exploded with loud popping sound, and from the complete back of the shop was echoing very nice background music.

,,Step up ! Step up !'' Fred and George announced from the stairs, which Hetty only now registered, so the shop was continuing in upper floor, if not _floors_.

Her grin get wider, as she walked closer to the staircase to see and hear better both of Weasleys.

,,-And just in time for school…''

,,Puking Pastilles !'' twins cheered into the full shop.

Hetty smirked, announcing her presence to them by a chuckle in her sentence ,,Well _those_ gave to Umbridge last year a very nice _lecture_ !''

,,Hetty !'' both Fred and George cheered smilingly at her, rushing to her, and both hugging her at once, that she felt suddenly so small as she disappeared in their embraces.

,,I missed you boys, and I think I will miss you much more this year, since you won't be there,'' she whimpered slightly after looking up at them.

,,Then let's find something for you-''

,,-To not forget about us-''

,,-And to think of us more often,'' Fred with George winked, and with one swift grip on each her arm, they lead her across the shop.

,,I must say,'' Hetty tried to shout over all that noise, so her voice slightly high-pitched as she tried ,,that the wait all summer was worth it ! This is brilliant ! Well done !''

,,Well thank you !''

,,We told you, you gave your money in the right hands,'' George smiled even more, when they slowly walked over the shop. Both stopping by a boy who was just trying Puking Pastilles, and they both grinned wickedly. ,,Into the cauldron handsome !''

Then she suddenly heard _that voice_.

 _,,I will order ! I really hate children…''_

Hetty turned all around her, and it took her a while until she realized these two sentences were repeating in loop, and the voice was coming right from above her. She looked up, spotting a little pink figure, dummy, circling on unicycle and yelping all around her still the same sentence _,,I really hate children…I will have order !''_

Hetty couldn't deny a laugher which bubbled up her throat at the sight, and the thought if Dolores might see this by herself, she would strangle both Weasleys at once by a single squeeze of her tiny hand with her stubby fingers.

,,Whose idea was _this_?'' Henrietta, still laughing, asked boys, pointing above her, at the yelling dummy.

,,Actually…somehow both,'' Fred nodded. ,,You like it ?''

,,Yeah, it's so hilarious…but I want something, that I will cherish, no matter what is shall be from your shop, but something that will tell me, ' _from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'_ ,'' Hetty calmed down her laughing, but the grin couldn't get off her face a long after her last glance up.

She stepped to a shelf, where was tiny birdcage, and there were several of Pygmy Puffs, she moaned all of a sudden, surprising both of Weasleys.

,,I think I found what I want…'' Hetty laughed again, looking at all the Pygmy Puffs.

,,Yeah, they are really popular !'' Fred chuckled.

,,True, we have troubles to breed them fast enough for the demand…but we received today just fresh batch from Prussian today,'' George announced, showing her the second birdcage, where the Prussian blue Pygmy Puffs were jumping all over the cage, or just resting, letting out sort of giggling-content noises.

,,I want this one ! Owww !'' Hetty curled her lip in cute smile, when she pointed at one Prussian blue Pygmy Puff, which was glued to the edge of the base of cage, seeming calm, and looking straight at her with his two big dark blue eyes, almost really saying 'Take me, please !'

,,Alright, your wish is our command,'' Fred smiled pleasantly, opening cage, and carefully pulling out the right one, swiftly closing cage again.

,,One Prussian Pygmy Puff-girl just for you,'' George smiled nodding.

,,I will name her…Puffie..okay I'm acting girlish-'' she laughed once again, but holding such sweet creature, which immediately nuzzled to her, she couldn't help herself and nuzzle back to it.

,,How much for her ?'' Hetty eagerly looked up at boys.

,,Are you kidding ?'' Fred yelped.

,,You gave us money to start !'' George added.

,,Yes, you don't need to pay for anything here !'' Fred wildly shook with his head.

,,Like really ?'' Hetty looked suspiciously at them.

,,Sure !'' they echoed once voice.

She smiled, looking at Puffie and then at them ,,Alright, then thank you very much.''

She smiled nuzzling to her blue beauty, she giggled yet hearing _Dolores_ above her, she suddenly realized…she wanted to somehow repay all the gifts and chocolates she received from Dolores during the summer. And buying her a-taking…taking Pygmy Puff for Dolores, wasn't the option she was looking for…

,,Boys ?'' she swiftly turned to find them talking with Ginny.

,,Yes ?'' they smiled at her.

,,Do you have something _pink_ , except the Pygmy Puffs ?'' she smiled, petting the little creature in her hand.

,,Of course,'' Fred nodded, taking her a bit aside from the noise, and showing her several of boxes of Penelope's Purple Pussy Cats.

,,That's it !'' Hettie cheered, when she saw between all those purple boxes two pink.

,,You want a pink kitten ?'' George frowned with smirk.

,,It's not exactly for me,'' Hetty nodded, and Fred and George were able to put two and two together.

,,Are you going to send them to Umbridge ?'' they laughed at once.

,,Sure…she has changed a bit since the end of the last year. And she was communicating with me whole summer, but that's not the point, why I want to send it to her…'' Hetty grinned.

,,And what's the point then ?'' Fred asked slowly, with George gazing at her.

,,Well, can you imagine a pink kitten –a real kitten- playing with her pink high-heels in inappropriate moments, while having consultations in Ministry, or tearing her dress, or chewing at the papers ?'' Hetty chuckled, making Fred and George laugh too.

,,Yes, that would be completely priceless to look at,'' Fred admitted.

,,You are still a bit against her, even when she'd changed, right ?'' George swiftly asked additionally.

,,Sure, still I remember on the scar on the back of my hand boys, let this cute little pink kitten leave some scars on her too, can't I make this ? For fun ? Yes..poor kitten, though, but I'm sure, she will not throw it away,'' Hetty smiled, looking at the kitten in box and leaning down petting it slowly.

,,Sure !'' Fred nodded, smiling.

,,So only one ? Don't you want two ?'' George asked assuring.

,,Just one, right kitty ?'' Hetty smiled at kitten, and then taking the box.

On her way out of the store she met Harry, Ron and Hermione. She said goodbye and all her thanks to George and Fred, before joining the trio.

,,How's Fred and George doing it ? Half the Alley's closed down...'' Hermione couldn't belive, that Weasleys shop was opened and prospering.

,,Fred reckons people need a laugh these days,'' Ron approvingly noted, and Harry nodded.

,,I reckon he's right,'' he smiled.

Hetty nodded, holding protectively Puffie, and box with pink kitten ,,Something's about it. Oh no...look-''

,,-Everyone got their wands from Ollivander's !'' Hermione sighed, when all four of them spotted Ollivander's store, completely broken, and plundered.

They slowly stepped in, not worrying about any danger, since they had at least one professor by their side. Walking across the shop, they could see several broken furniture, all wands gone, and windows shattered. The bright place Hetty once used to know, as a little girl when she was eleven and her wand chose her, was now gone, and darkness with shadows landed on its shelves.

Puffie frightened nuzzled to Hetty's forearm, and pink kitten in the box let out some tiny 'meow' indicating fear, and discomfort.

,,Harry ?'' Ron suddenly inquired, looking dully out of the window. Catching attention of all three, Hermione with Harry and Hetty slowly stepped to him. ,,Is it me, or Draco and Mummy look like two people, who don't want to be followed ?''

They all spotted Draco Malfoy with Narcissa, looking around themselves, if they had been seen, before swiftly walking into one dark street.

When Hetty looked in Harry's eyes, she knew she won't stop him, because she already could recognize such glance in his eyes.

,,Be careful,'' she hugged him, when they stepped out of the shop again, petting briefly his hair.

,,I will Hetty, see you on the platform,'' Harry approved, already turning to dark street, and walking behind Ron and Hermione.

Hetty watched them, before they disappeared behind the corner, biting her own lip, to calm down her worries, she exhaled, and rather walked across Diagon Alley, and towards platform nine and three quarters.


	3. Hogwarts Express

_A.N.: Oh dear dolls, I am so happy to see your responses on continuing of this story. How pleasurable sound it is, that 'Beep-be-Beep' , that my phone does, when my email tells me, somebody posted a review to one of my fics :333 I am probably addicted not only to writing, and your reviews, but also to that sound, really :D. Darling, I have to apologize first. BIG BIG apology, to all those, who would like to see my other fics updated. I focused on this fic, which is not good, and I miss the other fics, and be sure I am working on it, BUT-I have school, which started to be more tough since I am third year high-school, and I think…I'm gonna slowly die_ _it's so hard work, that I have almost none time, to write, and when I do, it's Hetty and Severus, and Severus and Hetty. I am so sorry for that. I WILL TRY TO : Post at least every weekend. Do finally second and third chapter to Gryffindor's heir, which I already have prepared to post. And do the rest of my fics-in progress. I solemnly swear I will try to do my best, to manage school during, and to not get insane…or at least more insane than I am now :D alright, sorry for long beginning talk, and please forgive me_ _with love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

In five minutes eleven.

,,Where is he ?'' Hetty was muttering partly for herself, looking over the platform. She already seen Ginny with Luna, Neville, or Seamus with Dean. But Severus…

With expelling a breath she stepped inside the train, in one hand holding box with pink kitten, and in the other Puffie.

 _I hope, he's in train already…_

She get through the crowd of noisy students, and several new faces too, while she tried to get to front wagons. As she was nearing the front wagons, she saw less and less occupied coupes, unless she found _the one_.

Through opened doors, she could clearly see her suitcases above the seats and Severus, reading Daily Prophet unless she caught his attention by walking in.

,,Love, it's only five minutes to take off the way !'' he smiled at her, standing up and helping her to take the box from her.

,,I know, I was waiting outside ! I thought you haven't come yet !'' Hetty smirked looking at him. ,,You bit scared me…''

,,Of course I am here, we haven't said where exactly to meet, but I hoped you will walk in train,'' he offered her a smile, then looking at the box. ,,What is this ?''

,,A gift,'' she said briskly, while petting Agatha who was sitting contentedly in her birdcage. Sitting slowly down, she finally relieved. Now it was about six or seven hours of ride, so she could relax. She slowly checked the platform by the corner of her eye, being happy when she spotted trio coming too.

,,A gift ? From who ?'' Snape examined the box, opening it and finding small pink kitten, which meowed at him cutely, wanting to crawl out of it.

,,Be careful ! And rather _to who…._ it's for Dolores,'' Hetty giggled, taking box from him. ,,This-'' she showed him Puffie, who until now wasn't quite visible, as her fur color was accurate to color of Hetty's dress ,,-is the gift for me, from Fred and George.''

,,A Pygmy Puff ?'' Snape smirked, crossing his hands on his chest.

,,Yes, something you'd like to say ?'' Hetty looked at him squinting slightly, petting Puffie.

,,No, I just..you will have to take care of it, it's a pet,'' Severus noted, and Hetty realized, he's right.

,,And ?'' she crossed her hands on her chest now too, looking straight at him.

,,Well…won't it be interrupting us, while-''

,,-First, it's _she_ , second, no she won't be interrupting our intimate life, because I decided, that this year I will be without _any_ intimate moments,'' she had to bite back a giggle, and keep her face as serious as she could, to see his reaction, and as she suspected, it was worth it.

His face went numb as his expression, his lips slowly but surely parted with a disbelieving sigh, and it took a few seconds till he was able to say ,,But…we…I thought you…you want-''

It was so cute how he was trying to find words, but it was too much for Hettie, that she burst out with laughing, and it forced her to lie on the full length of seat.

,,Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Ravy,'' Severus smirked briefly, before getting gold and stony as usual, looking at her, laughing, he cracked one brow when it was lasting too long.

Her face get redder, and her instinct forcing her to take breath, only then she was able to raise up a bit her head, asking ,,You really believed I would banish to you, and even to myself sex for whole year ?'' and that was the time she get a second round of laugher, she tried to at least breathe through it.

,,Yes, I believed to it unless you start laughing, and it was awful sort of joke, really…are you finished ?!'' he tapped with his fingers on his forearm, watching her.

,,No,'' she shook with her head, letting out chokingly her answer.

At that moment, Puffie jumped from her belly to her chest, and tapped over it to her shoulder, nuzzling to her.

,,Oh Puffie, master, thinks I am not willing, right ?'' Hetty nuzzled to Puffie, slowly ceasing her laugher.

,,No I only think, your sense of humor, is being last days a bit cruel towards me,'' Severus said coldly, looking out of window, when the sound of whistle echoed across the platform.

Hetty sat up, now looking seriously at him ,,You mean it ? I…I am sorry then,'' she started slowly, looking at him, and putting Puffie beside her.

,,…no I think I let you suffer for a while. Apology not accepted…'' he stayed looking still outside.

,,Come on, I didn't mean that, and I am not being cruel to you,'' Hetty slightly tried to fight back, but he didn't respond and didn't repaid her eye contact. She stood up ,,I am sorry-'' she wanted to wave in front of his eyes with her hand, but before she could manage to do that, Hogwarts Express took off, and moved forward, making her body uncontrollably fall at Severus with her loud squeak.

He wrapped his arms around her, if she might fall off him again, with feedback, but she only held his shoulders, looking down into his eyes. He smiled, nodding.

,,Alright, now is apology accepted.''

Hetty smirked, shaking with her head ,,You foxy,'' and leaned down, kissing gently his lips.

,,Don't you mind if I close the doors ?'' Severus uttered in between her kisses.

,,Close them,'' Hetty smiled, brushing off his face a trickle of his raven hair. Snape stood up, letting her sit back where she was sitting before, he closed the door, and even locked them, turning back, and he found out, that Hetty already reached up to her bag and took her special quill, and new blank parchment, putting it on coupe table.

,,I though…we might have a bit of intimate moment for ourselves now, you know…snog, before we might get in school,'' Severus smiled, sitting beside Hetty, and hugging her waist.

,,Well, yes-keep the idea-I will just write down few words, and send the present to Undersecretary to Minister, and I am all yours,'' she slightly ignored his hands around her, which were fondling her sides and her belly, as he was trying to turn her into right mood.

,,And how long it will take you ?'' he muttered to her hair, watching over her shoulder, how she started writing at the parchment.

,,Let's say five minutes,'' she still ignored his body, only focusing on his voice, to not write a nonsense.

Severus sighed, backing away slightly, and looking at the little Pygmy Puff. Little blue creature looked up at him and blinked twice. Sevy was surprised, when it took two steps forward and nuzzled to his outer thigh. After all, he couldn't resist its big eyes, and cute expression, he set his palms into a _cup_ , showing to Puffie, to jump in, and little Pygmy Puff squeaked joyfully, jumping into his palms as he raised her up, petting it.

,,Done,'' Hetty folded parchment and wrote 'Undersecretary To The Minister For Magic' that no one could take it instead of her, and standing up, she reached to release Agatha from her birdcage. ,,Alright girlie, you will fly,'' she gave her a fleeting kiss on the top of her head.

Agatha looked down at the letter, and hooted.

,,What did you say ?'' Hetty quickly shook with her head, because she didn't catch the note, and Agatha hooted once again, looking straight down on the paper. ,,Oh yes, you're right…second time I forgot-'' Hetty leaned down, Snape curiously looking at her, what she was doing, meanwhile still petting Puffie.

,,Senior…she's Senior Undersecretary-as if it was important-'' Hetty muttered under her breath, and Agatha hooted, this time nearly angrily ,,-Yes you're right, I am not the one, who's delivering it, sure, sorry darling.''

She kissed the owl on her head again, before giving her the letter to her beak.

,,A-before you might go…you should know…the letter is not the only thing you will carry,'' Hetty gritted her teeth, taking the box from seat. But Agatha closed her eyes for a brief while before opening them again, and moving her head like an approving nod. ,,Good girl,'' Hetty smiled at her, taking from her suitcase purple ribbon, with which she enlaced the box, to not risk, that kitten would fall out, and gave it to Agatha's claws.

Stepping to window of train which was still moving not that fast, so that Hetty could open the window, and let Agatha go with the mail.

,,I would never doubt about Agatha's delivering skills,'' Severus uttered slowly, when Hetty turned to him, looking, how he was contentedly petting Puffie in his right palm.

,,Me too, not in the least, but she's insisting on writing the exact addressee….hey…I can see, I am not the only one, who was bewitched by this little blue creature,'' she giggled, sitting beside him, and petting Puffie too.

,,I guess, you're right, she-you said _she_ right ?-she is lovely,'' Sevy smiled, giving it back to Hetty but she shook her head.

,,No, she seems to be fine with you,'' smiling at him and at her new pet, how Puffie start falling asleep in Snape's palm.

,,Better to put her on some safe place, where to sleep this long way,'' Severus noted, and Hetty nodded showing him to put her up in her suitcase, in between her clothes, and he slowly stood up, putting Pygmy Puff on place.

He sat back down next to Hetty, and she leaned to him, her hands sneaking around his neck ,,Where were we ?''

Severus chuckled, waving with his brows ,,Here.''

And he leaned to her, kissing her slowly, but passionately, his hands both moving over her sides, stroking up, and drawing her closer to him, by the gentle push on her back. His right hand scooped back to Hetty's front and lightly teased her covered breast, letting her moan softly to his mouth.

Kissing him back, lovingly, emotionally, she smiled to their kiss, when he cupped her breast, and petted her hip to him, her eyes fluttered close, when his teeth nipped her lower lip.

,,I feel like a school girl again, snogging with my Sevy, in lonely coupe of Hogwarts Express, it could not be better,'' Hetty smiled, when his eyes locked on hers.

,,You are absolutely right,'' he smiled resting his forehead with hers.

,,But I am a bit tired,'' Henrietta inhaled , still hugging him.

,,No problem,'' Severus smiled, backing slightly away, just to lean with his back against the wall of coupe, putting both his legs up on seat, and opening his arms for Hetty.

She giggled, slipping off her slippers, and scooting close to him, throwing her legs up too, and resting with her back against his front, as he covered her with his long black robe, like with a blanket, his hands hugging her to protect her from falling off the seat.

Hetty happily sighed looking out of the window, at the blue sky, and green fields, feeling how warm was Severus' embrace, how protectively gentle pressure he chose, and how lovely he was caressing her arms.

,,Wasn't everything easier, when we were kids ?'' she suddenly spoke, with low voice, looking outside, feeling sleepy.

,,How do you mean this ?''

,,Well, we weren't thinking about love yet, and still we were happy. Having fun, not worrying about future, and pure tomorrow, and being together all the time, without saying 'I'm yours' or 'You're mine'….because we knew it…'' she looked up at him, to see into his face, as a warm, wide, true smile spread across his features.

* * *

Hetty slept for five and a half hour, and Severus fell asleep for an hour or so as well. No wonder, since they both were up since midnight, reading Hetty's black diary, so some fulfilling of sleeping debt was just good.

When her eyes blinked open, she saw familiar hills and lake out of the window, even though it was covered in half darkness. A soft smile formed on her lips, when she felt Sevy's hand still around her waist, his finger lightly petting her folded hands, and the warmness of his body spreading all around her. She felt him move, probably because of reaching for his wand, but she stayed still, her eyes closing again.

As she supposed, he reached for his wand and opened window just a little bit, to have some fresh air in coupe, and when he heard a rustle in aisle, knowing what it was, he unlocked and opened even doors from coupe.

Hetty heard the sound now too, smiling knavishly, pretending sleep.

The carriage moved closer, until it stopped in their doors.

,,Something off the trolley, professor ?'' tiny, plump witch, dressed in colors of Honeydukes Sweetshop's workers , smiled at Severus, and looking at sleeping Hetty in his arms.

,,Just two Cauldron Cakes, Betty,'' he greeted woman with a soft smile, reaching to his pocket and pulling out four sickles. But when he looked at Hetty, sweetly sleeping, and back at the carriage, he smiled, changing his mind and reaching for seven sickles more. ,,And one heart-shaped chocolate, please.''

,,Here you go,'' older witch smiled, giving to him what he ordered, and took from his money, before she kindly asked ,,Do you want me to close the doors, dear ?''

,,Thank you very much,'' Severus nodded, as witch closed the door of their coupe, and continued to last few coupes.

He'd hated to, but he had no other choice, than to wake Henrietta up, because they were about twenty minutes from Hogwarts, and she had to be woken for the start-term-speech, which she must attend.

Still pretending sleep, Hetty lied still, breathing lightly, her eyes gently closed and her chest softly heaving up and down, when Severus petted up her forearm, resting on her belly.

She felt, he'd kissed her on top of her head, and then once again, this time his lips connecting with her cheek.

Hetty breathed with some little noise, of interruption.

,,Hettie…love, it's time to wake up,'' Severus' hand stroked her palm on her flat stomach.

,,Where are we ?'' she muttered 'sleepily' in response.

,,Not so far from Hogsmeade,'' Severus said with pleasant voice, still caressing her, to wake her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and wide smile shinned up at him ,,Hello, handsome.''

,,Not as handsome as you,'' he leaned down, pressing feather-light kiss on her forehead. ,,I bought us some sweets…some starters, before our big feast.''

,,Really ?'' she shinned way more, as if she didn't know it well, but pretended to be surprised, and it was pleasant feeling to know, he bought something special for her.

Slowly sitting up, with his help, she rightened her dress, and her hair, rubbing her eyes, which were still slightly glued together, before looking finally fully at him, as he leaned to her ,kissing her.

,,Close your eyes,'' he whispered to her lips, and she giggled.

,,Haven't I had them closed all the time until now ?''

Severus chuckled in response ,,Close them, believe me.''

Hetty nodded, eagerly closing her eyes, and biting her lip, when he took the sweets from behind him, where he'd hid it, and letting her eyes open again, showing her the chocolate heart.

,,When you mentioned our childhood already, here is one for you,'' giving her the heart as she smiled way more kissing him in repay.

,,Thank you, my Prince,'' she giggled, and gasping seeing Cauldron cakes in his hand. ,,You still remember my favorites !''

,,How could I forget at the most favorite sweet of yours ? What would you think of me, if I forgot ?''

,,You deserve a kiss,'' she smiled, when he gave to her one Cauldron.

,,And ?'' he eagerly closed his eyes, and his brows raised inquiringly.

,,And a warm hug,'' Hetty chukled.

,,And ?'' sort of a wicked-sweet grin enlightened his face, when he opened his eyes, and slowly reached Hetty's sides.

,,And some bed-time story, for tonight,'' she giggled, when he drew her closer to him.

,,And ?'' Snape teased, running his hands up her back.

,,And if you don't stop right there, we're inviting a bummer, 'cause you probably haven't locked the door, when you were buying us the sweets, have you ?'' Hetty brushed teasingly her nose over his cheek, grinning.

,,You're right, my Hettie, but I am still only thinking about the time, when we are already in castle. So it is a kiss, warm hug, bed-time story, and ?'' Snape uttered under his breath in response, looking teasingly to her eyes.

,,And…'' Hetty took a breath, silencing for a while, before smiling wide ,,…a very very very long…sleep…''

She could see a disappointment in his look, when he closed his lips, unless she added.

,,…with _me_ ,'' and kissed him, smiling to his warm lips.


	4. In The Arms Of Angel

_A.N.: Dear dolls…I'm really really hopeless…alright. Now it's Tuesday, I'm coming home this Wednesday, because we have a fall holidays, so : Time to pay some "bills". Having in store two chapters for you of Gryffindor's Heir. Then prepared another chapter of Second Chance, and The Rising Sun, and still working on this fic, which I probably appreciate the most at the time (even though I so much LOVE Joanne and Bobby, I'm just having Harry Potter period right now, so hope you will forgive me) I WILL TRY, to post from Wednesday, till Sunday, and hope that I will make it all, alongside learning for next week to school, and not get insane (it get worse and worse dolls_ _…studying is tough X(…) so that is for beginning. I hope you will understand, and please = check my communication underline in bio ;-) thank you very much_ _love you all :3 your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Spend all your time waiting,_

 _for that second chance,_

 _for a break that would make it okay._

 _There's always some reason_

 _to feel not good enough,_

 _and it's hard at the end of the day._

 _I need some distraction_

 _Oh, beautiful release_

 _memories seep from my veins._

 _Let me be empty,_

 _and weightless and maybe_

 _I'll find some peace tonight…_

… _in the arms of the angel._

 _Sarah McLachlan – Angel_

* * *

,,Carefully,'' Hetty noted, when one of the Aurors was about to throw her suitcase of the carriage. He looked at her confusedly, like she was smuggling some weapon, but Hetty with calm mind smiled at him, explaining ,,There's a sleeping Pygmy Puff.''

,,Oh, yes, you don't need to worry,'' Auror nodded, understanding, but still his eyes were quite…suspicious, when he carefully put her suitcase down on the ground next to the other.

,,It's getting way more serious, since we need Aurors here as security,'' Hetty whispered, when she leaned to Severus, who just finished talking with another Auror.

,,As said by Dumbledore it's necessary…no wonder, after the events in Departments of Mysteries. Well…this is going to be a _really_ tough year,'' Severus slightly frowned, when he spotted Filch arguing with Draco Malfoy about his walking stick.

Filch didn't seemed to be approving such foolish thing as walking stick, frowning ,,And what exactly would you be wanting with a walking stick ?! Could be construed as an offensive weapon-''

,,-It's alright Mr. Filch,'' Snape swiftly stepped in this debate, avoiding Filch's curiosity, and appeasing him immediately ,,I can _vouch_ for Mr. Malfoy.''

Draco rudely took his walking stick back from Filch, spotting Harry by the gate with Luna Lovegood. He smirked aloud ,,Nice face, Potter.'' And he walked, quick-step, away.

,,Harry, here you are ! I was looking over for you in Hogsmeade,'' Hetty ran to him. ,,Hermione with Ron were worried about you. What happened to your nose ?'' she stroked his cheek, feeling another wave of motherly instinct, seeing him in such state, the nose, which was bleeding, was obviously broken, and Harry's glasses as well.

,,Actually nothing,'' Harry looked dully behind her, as Draco was gone, Filch helping the rest of Aurors, to transport luggage into castle and Snape was gone too now.

,, _Nothing_ has broken your nose ?'' Hetty smirked, looking at him slightly irritated by his answer. ,,You know you can tell me everything.''

,,I know, well, let's just stay by the fact, my nose is broken,'' Harry nodded, not feeling, to tell Hetty what happened. Perhaps when they were alone, but now, he needed to get it in order.

,,Would you like me to fix it for you ?'' Luna all of a sudden smiled, pulling out her wand. ,,Personally I think you look a bit more devil-may-care this way….but it's up to you.''

,,And are you sure Luna, you want ?'' Hetty slowly asked, not that she would doubt Luna's skills, but after all, Hetty herself was more experienced in such cases, and Harry felt the same.

,,Well, have you ever fixed a nose before ?'' he slowly, carefully asked.

,,No, but I've done several toes and how different are they , really ?'' Luna smiled.

 _Well, it's quite difference…but after all…let's give her the chance._

When Hetty found out, they were both looking at her, she nodded, crossing her hands, and watching Luna, narrowing her wand and clearly spelling ,,Episkey !''

,,AH !'' a loud sound of 'POP' and then Harry's growl of pain pierced the usually silent surroundings.

Hetty gritted her teeth, looking over the job, Luna had just done, and then nodded expertly ,,Yeah, great Luna.'' Smiling at young Ravenclaw student. After all, Ravenclaws are good to know.

,,Well ?'' Harry asked, when they both were looking at him. ,,How do I look ?''

Luna smiled ,,Exceptionally ordinary.''

,,I would not tell better,'' Hetty chuckled.

,,Brilliant,'' Harry nodded.

,,But you will have to stop by Poppy, to check it after all, _she_ is the real professional, and she could also give you something to stop that bleeding, here. Take my napkin,'' and Hetty handed him her white clean napkin from her skirt pocket.

,,Thank you. Yes.'' And all three made their way, to castle. After walking up the few stairs, and before Hetty walked with Luna into great hall, she saw Poppy, right at her way, in the hall.

,,Poppy ! Right the one I needed to talk with,'' Hetty smiled pleasantly.

,,Yes, professor White, do you need anything ?'' Poppy smiled, looking at Harry and gasping all of a sudden.

,,Dear Mr. Potter ! What happened to you ?'' she asked shockingly.

,,Well that's a story-''

,,-You need something to clean that blood, come with me dear boy,'' and without even looking back at Henrietta, Poppy grabbed at Harry's sleeve and draggled him into her office.

,,Well, that was quick. Thank you Luna, really good job, by the way,'' Hetty smiled, nodding at blonde girl, who smiled, blushing slightly, when they walked into great hall.

There was a noise, and teacher were only slowly sitting in their places, she grinned after finding Severus, holding her place beside him, she aimed right there. She saw Sybill walking to the table, and she looked much more happy than last year, she couldn't see Dumbledore though, he would come only at the right time, and she couldn't see Minerva as well, knowing that she was probably by the first year's kids.

Walking determinedly towards Snape, who just stood up, shaking his hand with…dear Merlin ! It was Horace Slughorn !

How long it was, since she saw him last time ?!

Never mind-but it absolutely made her day. Hetty shinned as the sun, walking towards them.

,,Nice to see you again, professor Slughorn !'' Hetty cheered at him right away, when he turned to her, with his sort of smile, she had really missed.

,,Ah Henrietta ! Don't call me professor, we are colleagues now !'' Horace greeted her, with warm shaking hand, and yet warmer smile. ,,I'm so glad to see you, really. I heard, those dreadful news about your family, when it all happened. I wanted to send you an owl, but I didn't know, if the letter might reach you. Well, what I wanted to say…I'm sorry for you,'' he said with serious face.

,,Well, yes…that is pain in my heart, I finally found a medicine for,'' Hetty smiled, biting back, it was a note about her family, and looking over Slughorn's shoulder at Severus. It forced Horace to look over too, and he smiled even wider.

,,Oh, great then ! I'm so glad, to see two of my _favorite_ former students _together,''_ he chuckled slightly.

Hetty smiled ,,Favorite ? I know about Severus, and he has all rights for it, but…you considered _me_ as your favorite too ?''

,,Of course !'' Slughorn said, like if it wasn't obvious. And with soft smile he noted ,,Perhaps you were really _miserable_ on _potions_ , but your Charm and Spelling skills were at young Ravenclaw _outstanding !''_ he nodded with smile, sitting down on his place, and start talking with professor Grubbly Plank.

Hetty's lips parted, and her smile was on the verge between fading and growing. She was confused. Her brows furrowed, as she looked at Snape, and slowly sat beside him, with still dazedly parted lips, whispering after a while ,,Was I…was I really _that bad_ on potions ?''

,,No…'' Severus turned his head forward, as Dumbledore just sat into his headmaster's chair, and Minerva walked in with bunch of first year's students, who were about to be sorted by sorting hat. ,,…You were _worse_ ,'' Snape uttered, fearfully withal calmly, not daring to look at Hetty, who was just now way more confused, than before a while.

,,Now _you_ are being a bit cruel, don't you think ?'' Hetty smirked, when she recovered from what both, Snape and Slughorn said.

,,I am sincerely sorry, but as Horace said, your Charms were and still are _outstanding_ ,'' he still didn't dare to face her, and she recognized it at him, smiling for herself, he didn't want to actually hurt her, but he wanted to speak to her truth, and she valued that.

She watched how Minerva start reading names, and bright little faces of young students were turning pale, as each of them slowly stepped to sorting hat, and sat on little chair.

Henrietta smiled, inconspicuously putting her palm on Severus' on the table, her middle finger gently stroking the back of his hand, he noticed, looking at her briefly.

She leaned fractionally closer to him, he felt, and when she whispered his eyes sparkled.

,,Then I'd love, if you would tutor me… _master_ ,'' and her palm slowly slid back into her own lap.

* * *

After a long sorting, and long talk of sorting hat, who was encouraging all students to be brave, after start of the feast, she finally could see Harry coming with Poppy into grand hall, and Harry sitting by Ron and Hermione.

That moment Dumbledore stood up, and walked around the table, and to his easel. Big golden owl spreading both her wings wide, catching attention of all students.

,,Very best of evenings to you all,'' Dumbledore start talking.

,,First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff…Horace Slughorn,'' he pointed with his hand towards elder professor, who pleased stood up into the sound of loud clapping, waving into the crowd of students, before sitting back down.

,,Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post as _Potions Master_ ,'' Dumbledore fluently continued and Hetty's brows frowned again.

 _Wait…who will then-_

,,Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts, will be taken by Professor _Snape_ ,'' Dumbledore added.

Hetty sparkled, turning her head slowly to Severus, and guessing by the glow in her eyes, he could swear, she would have kissed him, if they weren't in the over-crowded great hall.

He only repaid her smile, when she clapped to him as all of Slyhterins and few of professors too.

Anyway Dumbledore had to continue in his start-term-speech, and he did ,,Now as you know…each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight.''

Houses were quiet, that in the great hall, could anybody hear the falling feather at the moment.

,,And you have the right to know why,'' Albus went serious. ,,Once there was a young man, who ,like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name ? …Tom Riddle.''

At that moment, houses start whispering in loads across the hall.

,,Today of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is _why,_ as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact…Every day. Every hour. This very minute, perhaps…dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon… _is you_.''

Students were quiet, listening very carefully, and lot of young ones, seemed to not be completely understanding, what Dumbledore meant by what he said.

,,Just something to think about,'' Dumbledore ended his speech, looking over the great hall. ,,Now, off to bed. Pip-pip !''

As Albus walked to back doors from grand hall, and every professor was standing up too, Hetty slightly jumped up, rushing to him. She wanted to ask, for entire evening, but she hasn't got the chance.

,,Headmaster ?'' she stepped to him, when Dumbledore turned to her with slight smile.

,,Yes Professor White ?''

,,I was wondering…I…co-could I sleep, somewhere _closer_ to my office ?'' Hetty swallowed thickly, slight lump forming in her throat. She'd never asked to sleep with any other teacher of the staff, even though it was once her husband back in Beauxbatons.

,,How much closer Hetty ?'' Dumbledore smiled.

Hetty dared to take one more step closer to him, that only _he_ could hear her, and not anyone else.

,, _In dungeons with Severus_ ,'' she whispered determinedly.

,,Well, I'm so sorry, but I'm quite sure, your luggage is already in Ravenclaw tower. But if I may guess, I'm sure, you will both find _the way_ , after all as the last year,'' he winked at Hetty before leaving her stand steadily, and disappearing behind the doors.

Hetty was confused one again. Not disappointed, but confused…

 _He knows about us all the time…then why couldn't I-_

,,Can I ask you to accompany my way, to my dormitory ?'' Snape asked, when Hetty was quietly standing there, with her back to him. ,,After all…you still owe me that kiss, warm hug and bed-time story,'' he chuckled, when she very slowly turned to him.

" _I'm sure, you will both find the way"_

Last Dumbledore's sentence rang through her mind, and devilish smile tugged at her corners.

,,Hetty ?'' Snape asked once more, when she wasn't answering.

,,Oh, yes,'' a quick nod, she offered to him, making him smile softly. The great hall was already almost empty, and she couldn't see Harry, Ron, neither Hermione, so she willingly held Severus' set arm, and let him to lead her down in dungeons.

* * *

He closed door behind him, and right away circled his arms around Hetty's waist from behind, making her sigh smilingly.

,,I wanted to congratulate you for post of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher,'' she said very softly, almost teasingly, as her fingers lightly trailed over his arms on her flat stomach.

,,Well, thank you very much,'' he responded the same way, his breath tickling her neck, making her eyes flutter.

Henrietta turned to him, blinking ,,When did you wanted to tell me ?''

,,About Slughorn ? I am innocent in this way…Dumbledore wasn't sure of his involvement until the very last moment,'' Severus announced, his hands still holding her back.

,,But it's nice to see him again, though…so…'' she blinked up innocent ,,…would you tutor me ? _Professor ?_ ''

Snape chuckled ,,Tutor you in potions ?''

,,Yes,'' Hetty nodded.

Severus chuckled again, leaning forward ,,I can't see why not-'' and kissed lightly her neck.

,,Severus I mean it !'' Henrietta cupped his cheeks, to draw him off her neck, and to force him look in her eyes.

,,Alright. But I am really –how they say it ?- _strict and evoking fear_ ,'' he waved daringly with his eyebrows.

,,That's _exactly_ what I need,'' Hetty breathed to his lips, as they were inching her own ones, before he gently kissed her.

,,Alright then,'' he whispered to her lips, kissing her more deeply, until she backed away, her palms on his chest, slowly pushing off her.

She grinned at his confused expression. ,,I need to unpack my stuff-''

,,-That can wait-''

,,-And I need to feed my Pygmy Puff, and…after all, I can stop by your office anytime, since you will be from now on… _much closer_ -'' fisting his black suit and brushing her nose with his teasingly ,,-to me.''

,,That means, you don't want to stay tonight ?'' he asked , when she backed away again, looking at him.

,,I'd love to, but I really need to go,'' she sighed with folded hands, looking at him, and Severus nodded, offering soft smile, which melt her, that she would after all stay, if she didn't get a grip.

,,I can understand that, love. So-'' he leaned to her kissing her last time, before letting her ,,-tomorrow ?''

,,Yes, tomorrow,'' she smiled, closing doors from outside, and with another sigh, walking upstairs.

The higher step, the greater desire to come back, to hug him tightly, kiss goodnight, and fall asleep in his embrace. But she was right. She had to unpack her things, she had to feed the Pygmy Puff, which she bought today, and probably wait for Agatha, and some possible response from Dolores.

As she was slowly reaching the Ravenclaw tower, she was considering once again, to come back down, and be with Severus. But she was already up, and by her doors.

When she stepped in, she found all of her luggage really in front of her bed, and her lessons schedule for this year on her table.

,,Lumos,'' walking towards her suitcase, where Pygmy Puff was, she opened it, and let the little sleepy creature jump into her palm. ,,I know, I'm sorry I kept you waiting,'' she pressed a fleeting kiss on Puffie's head, before putting her on freshly made sheets on her single bed.

Being too lazy, Hetty looked over her two suitcases and two bags, she sighed more loudly, than she wanted, she opened wardrobe, and waved with her wand. Her clothes start flying from her suitcase, and started folded into piles up in wardrobe. Her writing accessories and the rest of her things start filling slowly her table, each drawer opened and closed again.

Other time, she would make it herself, but tonight she was too lazy and tired, she used spell, taking only her nightgown, when it was flying around her, aiming to wardrobe.

She dressed herself, pulled from her skirt pocket another napkin, in which she saved some leftovers from feast, and made one more bowl for Puffie, putting it on nightstand, and Pygmy Puff immediately jumped at the nightstand and start eating.

,,Good girl,'' Hettie smiled at her new pet, stroking it's back, listening to her content squeak.

When she narrowed, and looked over the half dark room, and flying clothes, she hugged her own arms, feeling enormous emptiness, and cold touch of depressing solitude. She wanted to cry, and she didn't know exactly why. Because she was in a cold room. Only with her pet ? Then she wasn't alone, was she ? Why she felt so ? Chewing her lip, and turning around her. The coolness permeating through her body, her soul. She wanted to cry, because she didn't have anybody by her side right now…she didn't have _Severus_ by her side right now.

Loud tapping on the window interrupted her from her deepest thoughts, that she twitched with her whole body. Smiling as she saw Agatha, Henrietta harshly walked to window, opening it and letting Agatha in, right away closing the window as cool breeze washed over her way more, than the emptiness and solitude of her room. Filling Agatha's bowl with water and seeds, letting her rest, as she took from the contentedly hooting owl a small letter.

She walked through the flying clothes, sitting on her bed, and pulling down the silken, rose-pink ribbon on the letter. Opening it, she start reading with low voice.

 _,,Dearest Henrietta,_

 _How lovely gift it is indeed from you. You are being so generous to me, that I think I don't deserve it. To be honest, I never wanted a real kitten, because they are little bit messy, if you know what I mean by that, but Dorothy is different. She is so lovely ! I think I can't you enough… Times are being tough here in Ministry, that she seems to be right now, the only light in my lonely house. I do hope, you found your light too, after events with Sirius Black. Hoping you will write soon, even though I know, it will be difficult during school, with sincerest thanks_

 _Your Dolores…''_

Hetty smiled above the letter, partly smirking that Dolores fell in love with the kitten, putting letter beside Pygmy Puff on her nightstand, meanwhile Puffie was still happily eating, and Agatha on her table looking towards window. Hetty nodded ,,Yes sorry I forgot.''

She stood up, opening window for her and letting her fly into Owelry, closing window once again.

Hetty's body shivered from coldness, she swiftly stepped to her bed. Her clothes were still nicely folding into piles on its places in wardrobe, and her accessories into drawers of her table, she took her wand, petting Pygmy Puff, and spelling ,,Nox.''

Putting her wand on her nightstand as well, and slipping beneath the covers.

Yet she heard Puffie jumping of the nightstand, and making her way into one of Hetty's emptied bags, where she prepared to sleep, Hetty smiled, closing her eyes, and cuddling with sheets, making warmth around her.

And then, in the completely quiet of the night, she heard it.

She heard it loudly and clearly.

Steps. Long, flat, gracious steps, that were inching closer to her bedroom.

She smiled, knowing.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hetty slowly reached for her wand on the nightstand, and waved towards doors. They opened, revealing tall dark _shadow_.

In the faint light of torch out of her bedroom, she could see Severus' contours, as he smiled, standing in doors.

,,I…I thought, that…'' he took two steps bravely forward, that he was now inside her bedroom.

Henrietta smiled waving with her wand once again ,,Hush…come here.'' And door closed behind him, encouraging him to come closer, while she put her wand back on the nightstand, and opened sheets to reveal empty place beside her on bed.

Severus walked to her, sitting slowly beside her.

Leaning to him, she hugged his shoulders, kissing him, while he hugged her back.

When he broke the kiss, he whispered to her lips ,,I couldn't leave you sleep _alone_ in here…''

Hetty grinned, brushing off one trickle of his hair, off his face ,, _Took you long enough_.''

,,So may I stay with you ? In your bed ?'' he asked, brushing his lips over her rosy plump ones.

,,I'm afraid…that you are _too dressed_ for it,'' she giggled silently, before she start working on buttons of his black suit.

He smiled, helping her, until he was left only in his underpants, only then she let him, to move beside her in her bed. Severus kissed her, before drawing her to his warm chest. Now she felt happy, and beloved, and so comfortable. Her hand circled his waist scooting as close to him as she could.

,,I love you,'' she whispered to his skin, when he covered them both with sheets, kissing her forehead.

,,Not more than I love you,'' he repaid teasingly, hugging her again, when the last piece of her clothes swished into the wardrobe and it closed itself. ,,Lazy, aren't we ?''

,,Don't tease…I had a lot of work with packing it,'' Hetty muttered laughingly.

,,I know.''

,,Dolores likes her gift. She already named the kitten Dorothy. I'm glad she likes it,'' Hetty announced slowly to Severus.

,,That is rather nice,'' he smiled, kissing her soft brown hair, Hetty's eyes closed.

,,Well…that's been a kiss…a warm hug…a bed-time story…the only thing that lefts is…that long sleep with you,'' Hetty couldn't deny a little joke, but after all she was right.

,,You little Foxy raven. I'm glad to admit, you are right,'' Snape chuckled, when she hugged him tighter, leaning comfortable with her head to his chest.

,,Goodnight then,'' she kissed his pectoral, as he kissed her forehead.

,,Goodnight love.''


	5. For The Cost Of Living

_A.N.: Sorry dolls for another wait_ _I just hope you understand my free time is also partly filled with school, and I'm sorry for that, but all I can do, is squeeze my free time, or plan it in several parts :/ yeah, hope it will be better soon_ _Song is from Joy Williams – I'm In Love With You_ _with love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

As sunbeams fought their way through the window of high tower of Ravenclaw house, and softly touched Henrietta's eyelids, she let out a soft groan, of interruption from her dream. But when her eyelids fluttered open, a smile covered her face, because she wasn't dreaming anymore, and still her dream was warmly embracing her in his arms.

It was just the very third day since Hetty accepted Severus fully in her life and in her heart. But it truly felt, like she really never let him go off her mind, since she left Hogwarts as seventeen year old girl.

Every single morning, waking up in his arms was just wonderful, and she couldn't get enough of that feeling. She would be doomed, if she slept alone ever again. Without him.

Breathing in his scent, his presence, as her eyes gently closed again, her smile get slightly wider, when she leaned-in, to savor that feeling, of his arms around her, and his protecting chest she was lying on with her head.

Feeling her body movement, Severus woke up, but doing nothing at all, just tightening gently his hug.

,,Good morning my love,'' she recognized, he was awake, and so she muttered to his chest, kissing tiny spot on his muscle, making him sigh in endearment.

,,Very beautiful though,'' he smiled as well, briefly, before breathing even again.

,,You know, we have to get up, and get to the great hall, and for breakfast, and then classes,'' Hetty uttered through her partly opened lips, as she was still nuzzling to him, resisting the morning, and the obligation of the day.

,,Mhmmm-but believe me, if I haven't got right the first lesson, I would stay here, and with you-oh you know what ? I don't have the first lesson, what an happy coincidence,'' an obvious happiness sounded in his voice.

,,You managed to check your schedule ?'' she muttered with her brows cracking up, but her eyes still closed, though her smile faded.

,,Mhmm,'' she heard an approval.

,,I haven't, what if I have the first lesson ?'' she was trying to unstuck her face off his chest, but it wasn't that easy. Yet more, when he was so warm, and soft, and hers.

,,That would be really a shame. I'm not having first two lessons, so I could keep the bed warm for you…'' he smiled, she could even feel it, he smiled as he said it with such silken tone of his voice.

But Hetty has her head raised up now, looking at him through squinted eyes, and shaking her head ,,No way, boy…you're going with me, and now.''

,,That's not possible, because I'm still sleeping,'' he chuckled very softly, not planning to open his eyes.

,,Even if I had to wake you up violently, I will,'' Hetty warned with a giggle in her voice, looking at him, admiring his peaceful expression.

,,Good luck,'' Severus noted, before running his hand down her back, and his other rested over his own stomach.

Hetty bit her lip, and reached with her hand towards him, her fingertips lightly brushed over his cheek and she watched him twitch.

Chuckling she inquired while trailing his jaw line with her fingers ,,Are you afraid ?''

,,No…'' he said calmly with still closed eyes.

,,Then why you twitched ?'' she teased.

,,That's a normal reflex…''

She smiled at his smooth words, and his ever so calm face, when she trailed lower with her fingers, caressing now his throat.

,,Is this the violent part ?'' he teased, when she stroked his collarbone.

,,I'm giving you the chance to wake up, before I get to the violent part,'' Hetty smirked, her breath tickling his chin, he could feel, how her hot lips touched his skin, and with a wet flick of the tip of her tongue, she left the spot, just to place another alike kiss at the side of his neck.

Her hands was stroking now his chest, her pad of her index finger copying every curve of his muscles, while her plump lips were lavishing his neck with affectionate kisses.

,,I think this will more sink me into sleep again,'' he smiled, enjoying her attention.

Hetty pursed her lips and squinted her eyes again.

 _If he wants to play games, then let him…_

She was about to pull out big guns, when she parted her lips and pressed one big, open-mouthed, wet kiss on his shoulder, and her nails brushed from his stomach to his side, which was closer to the edge of bed, and then back over his stomach again and to his other side, which was slightly pressing to her. Her nails forcing him to groan in the back of his throat, as he purely enjoyed himself.

Her mouth and her wet kisses were now extending upon his chest, as her clever hand very dangerously hovered across the lining of his underpants. Going down by one thigh, and slowly back to the hem.

,,Hetty…Don't tease me,'' he breathed, but his voice was no more smooth and silky, she knew, he was getting to the mood. Grinning, she only ran her hand down his other clothed thigh and torturously slow back up to the hem of his underwear.

,,I warn you, don' tease me,'' he gulped, but his eyes were still shut, which made her grin even more.

,, _You_ warn _me_ ?'' she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

,,Yes, because you're teasing-''

,,-Oh am I ?'' she teased against his lips as her fingertips ghosted across his skin just above the hem of his underpants.

,,I beg you to n-''

 _Too late…_

She smiled, as her hand was already cupping his small bulge on his underpants. She felt another twitch of his entire body now.

,,What ? You don't like it Sevy ?'' she asked innocently, while her fingers moved under the fabric and cupped his hot skin of his arousal. Her hand rubbing accordingly up and down, as she watched him searching for words, or breath. Pushing the fabric away as far as she could, she never stopped arousing him.

,,You know you want me…then why don't you _take me_ ?'' she finally found his eyes, widening in one swift rose of his full body, as he grabbed her both hands, and forced her on her back with her loud squeak of surprise, when he rolled himself over her, pinning her hands on each side of her head.

,,You teasing little beast,'' he grinned to her lips, before he kissed her lovingly. His teeth nibbling at her lower lip, he pushed his left thigh between hers, to force her spread her legs, and she willingly did. Moving his other leg between hers, he could feel her hot skin of her lower stomach, which her nightgown was exposing.

,,Ohh,'' light moan escaping her parted lips, because he grinded his hips down on hers, and his erected length rubbed over her wet, spread lap.

Her lips trembled, when she tried to speak ,,N-now, yo-hh-you're teasing.''

Her fingers captured the fabric of pillow case around her head, and fisted it with another teasing grind, as his breath tickled her jaw.

,,Does 'Tit for tat' have familiar ring to you ?'' he chuckled to her lips with her following moan, still holding her wrists.

,,Mhh-'' she raised her head a bit up, kissing him in response.

She felt his right hand leaving her left wrist and gliding down her body, helping him to get inside her.

,,Ohhh !'' Hetty gasped, with her body arching to his chest. Nodding ,,Yes, please…pl-please….oh God ! G-God ! Oh –Sevy…'' his rough thrusts making her close her eyes, and lose her senses.

He smiled to her mouth, when she moaned to his kiss, her body shaking with his thrusts. ,,I love you,'' he groaned to her mouth when his hands slipped off her wrists, making her free, her body clutching to his.

She threw her hands around his neck, pressing him close to her, and keeping him kissing her, while his strokes were becoming rougher.

,, _Yes_ ,'' she whimpered her desperate approval of his hard cock, teasing the right spots.

Her thighs squeezed his hips, making him growl in affection ,, _Yes-_ '' he breathed _,,-Hetty…love Hetty._ ''

Reaching for her thigh and circling it around his hip, to have better access within her, making her body arch again ,,Oh-o-ohhh !''she looked in his sparkling eyes, when he pressed his forehead to hers.

Taking a breath, that was lacking in her lungs and trying to speak between his uneven hard thumps ,,Yo-you're so-uh-uh …. _deep._ ''

He growled to her mouth when he kissed her. Oh he loved when she was naughty, during making love.

It forced him to thrust faster ,, _You're so wet_ ,'' he responded the same way, making her squeal, as his trimmed hair was teasing her clit, her eyes closed, and her fingers cupping his cheeks.

,,I'm gonna…c-cum,'' she nodded, pressing with her leg around his hip, to draw him yet deeper inside her, feeling her orgasm within her reach.

,,Will you ?'' he teased, kissing distracting kisses down her throat, to keep himself from cumming himself, he wanted her to climax sooner.

,,Ye-yes…yes…oh-God-Sev-c-cu-Ooooh !'' her loud squeals were crowned with last throaty moan of orgasming. Her inner walls clenched around his wet member, and Severus couldn't deny himself, stifling his growl to her neck, when he spilled in load inside her, stopping his moves, just briefly, before continuing in slow pace, until he completely pulled out, letting them both to ease their breathing.

Her chest was heaving so nicely, he start kissing all over her cleavage, making her giggle. Trying to catch her breath she asked ,,Do…do-you…want me, t-to…take it off for you ?'' her fingers playing with one strap of her nightgown.

,,God no, or you would not get me out of your bed for the rest of the day,'' he chuckled admitting, and rolling to one side, so he could hug her body better to his own, her head pillowing by his chest immediately.

She sighed in release of such pleasure, her eyelids still fluttering, when he hugged her.

,,What morning,'' he smiled, kissing her forehead. Henrietta nodded silently, savoring everything. His breath, his voice, his scent, his compliment.

He looked at her, how she was resting against him with light breathing, he smiled, brushing her brown stresses off her face ,,Do you know…I always waited for such morning. To wake up with you, just like today.''

,,Really ?'' she smiled looking at him.

,,Mhmm,'' he nodded, with soft smile. His lips parting as he was searching for words, which were forming in his mind. ,,I've been waiting all my life for this morning…just to wake up next to you holding me. And your head is resting gently on my shoulder, like you're whispering to me…I'm in love with you.''

,,I'm in love with you,'' she nodded her approval, reaching for his lips, kissing him gently. ,,So glad I found you, I'm in love with you…''

Severus smiled, his hand stroking her cheek, and looking at her rosy lips and the sparkles in her chocolate brown eyes ,,When we're leaving dreams and rolling back the covers, all at once we're getting ready for the day. Then you look at me with sleepy eyes, it's like you say-''

,,-I'm in love with you,'' she smiled, resting against him, and letting him continue in caressing her shoulder, and her soft brown hair. Drawing smile after smile on her lips.

,,I'm in love with you. You're the one I choose, because I'm in love, only with you…'' Severus repaid her smile, hugging her tightly to his chest, when she nodded, hugging him back.

,,Love is joy and love is pain-'' Hetty sighed, hugging him tighter, like if she might lose him.

,,-It's kissing in the rain,'' he added. ,,It's the art of compromise-''

,,-It's _hellos_ and _long goodbyes,''_ she chewed her lip, realizing how much she didn't want to lose him.

,,It's the picture of our lives. Isn't it crazy ?'' he cupped her both cheeks to see her face, finding out, she _wasn't crying_ , he smiled, kissing her gently.

As he was looking in her eyes, how she was beautiful, he realized ,,Since we are honest to each other…''

,,Yes ?'' she said in surprise, awaiting rather explanation from him, about few things, than a question.

,,How is that…after so many times…we made love, you are still…well…you know…'' he didn't know how exactly ask her, as she gave him confused-surprised look. ,,You are not pregnant-''

,,-Oh that !'' she giggled, her head falling and her forehead touching his chest.

,,Well yes, I wondered last year already, and I haven't seen you casting any spell before each time, but I didn't want to ask…'' he tried to not feel so weird about it, as she giggled still.

When she finally raised her head again, the back of her fingers stroked his cheek ,,Well, my _outstanding Charm skills_ just proved. Yes, I'm not casting spells anymore, because I brought Imfertilitatis to another level.''

,,Really ? How exactly ?'' Severus focused.

,,Well,'' she swallowed thickly, she didn't know, she will actually have to ever explain _why_. Her eyes locked on her fingers, which were drawing circles in the middle of his chest. ,,After Damien and…my children died…I was really broken, and even when Sirius appeared, I didn't want to have children again.''

,,But, pardon me, that's silly,'' Severus, tipped up her chin, to force her look in his eyes.

,,I know…well, I developed a long-term spell for it, Imfertilitatem finalem, which can be quite easily canceled, but I still don't know, if I would want children at all…I was really drowned in tears, and sadness. I gave my heart to two little creatures, and they passed away-''

,,-You can't think like that ! Love, after those two years I yet saw you as mother, you were _wonderful mother_ , and you certainly would be again !'' Severus tried to sooth her, from her sniffing form.

,,So you say…you would want to have children with me ?'' she convinced herself to look in his eyes.

,,I can see my future in your eyes, and that much I am sure…I would _love_ to have children with you once,'' he smiled, when she sparkled and hugged him. But when she backed away again, she slightly frowned.

,,Once ?''

,,Not exactly now,'' he strayed with his eyes toward window, but she pressed two of her fingers to his cheek, turning him back.

,,Is it about the Unbreakable Vow ? About Draco Malfoy ?''

,,There's much more,'' he sighed.

,,Then tell me,'' Hetty nodded, she was ready to take it. She loved him, and swore, she will love him no matter on which side he is standing.

,,There are _certain things_ I can't tell you even if I wanted to. About Dumbledore's wish, and my word with him…''

,,I understand…then tell me what you can,'' Hetty pressed soft kiss on his forehead, to give him courage.

,,I gave the Unbreakable Vow, just to protect Draco, because I know what mother's love is…''

Hetty nodded in understanding, letting him continue.

,,And if Draco fails to do, what Dark Lord told him to do…I will have to do it.''

,,And that _thing_ , Draco needs to do…is something you can't tell me ?'' she watched him only nod briefly. ,,And what Dumbledore has in common with that _thing_ ?''

,,A lot…''

,,Alright. I believe you,'' she nodded, to sooth him, everything was alright.

,,I still need to play my part as double agent… _until the very end_ ,'' Snape admitted.

,,And when The End may come ?''

,, _Soon_ …that's the worst part about it,'' he breathed out his worries he was keeping deep down inside him.

,,I will be with you all through it, I promise,'' she hugged his waist, letting her head support by his chest.

,,Thank you,'' he bite back his tears, and low voice.

She has no idea, in how big danger she just put herself into, right now, by promising this. And even when it was pleasing him, and giving him hope of possible happy future, he couldn't deny the fact, that he won't bare it, if he might lose her during…he can't allow that. He will protect her, even if it cost him his life.


	6. The Answer

_A.N.: Dear dolls, I'm thrilled of your interest in this fic, I personally love this one ;-) let us move slightly , but not too far, as I wish to take this year slow, and easy-even though I want to keep the story line of origin. Anyway, I think you will know the song, and who doesn't, it's easy to find by lyrics, really :-) and now just enjoy and keep reading and reviewing, I love you all so much ! Your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

As Hetty was fully dressed, she reached for her schedule and slowly checked it, while Severus was still lying in bed, watching her.

,,What ?'' Hetty yelped, and the information she just learned nearly knocked her to the nearest chair, but she stood it.

,,What, _what_?'' Severus asked confused at her reaction on her schedule.

Hetty with still parted lips raised her sight at Severus, who was supporting his head with his palm, lying on his side.

,,Dumbledore got me involved this year even in Music classes…Muggle Music _exactly_ and then I shall participate on teaching Orchestra with Flitwick ! I didn't know about that ! He sent me owl two weeks before start of the year, and he told me in the letter I shall teach Charms and Transfigurations for fourth, fifth and sixth year-as the last year- but there was _no word_ about Music or the Orchestra !'' Hetty harshly explained shocked.

,,And what's so bad about it ?'' Severus chuckled not understanding.

,,That means, I will have less time after school at the first place. And besides…I have no idea, why he did that ? Sure I listen to Muggle Music, I think as much as you do, and I was having classes of Music when I was in Hogwarts as student, but-''

,,-Oh don't bother. When is your first lesson ?'' Severus asked calmly, like it wasn't any big deal.

,,Umm-this Wednesday…'' Hetty checked once again. ,,And first meeting of Orchestra is on Friday.''

,,Then it's simple. You can go ask Dumbledore yet today, to ask him, what does he want exactly from you to teach in Muggle Music, and to Friday it's enough of time, to talk to Flitwick, and agree with him about educating together,'' Severus smiled at her, how she was still slightly puzzled form the news.

,,Alright. Alright…and what about the free time ? I'll be _obviously_ busy after what this schedule says,'' Hetty put her hands on her hips, watching Severus.

,,Well, I'm sure you won't be _that_ busy if you talk to Dumbledore, and see how much classes you will have, and how much you'll get involved. As I know Flitwick, he doesn't much like, when somebody touches his Orchestra,'' Severus winked teasingly. ,,And now tell me, do you have something as the first class today ?''

,,No…even the second,'' Hetty shook with her head, after checking once more her schedule.

,,That's fantastic. Then we could spend that time somehow _wonderfully_ in your _still_ warm and cozy bed,'' his brows making seducing waves.

,,That's lovely offer, but I will use that time, and I will hunt Dumbledore for this, and mainly for _not telling me_ _ **before**_. So I shall see you in the afternoon love, you don't have to lock the door, when you'll be leaving,'' Hetty smiled at him, taking right away her wand, and her little bag, in which she had stuff she will put in her office, waving at him at the doors, before she-without letting him respond anyhow-left her bedroom, going straight down the Ravenclaw tower.

Severus groaned in the back of his throat at the closed door, before uttering for himself while falling back in pillows with soft smile ,, _She's incredible…''_

* * *

Shortly stopping in her office, to pull out of her bag all stuff she needed for teaching, before she transfigured into raven, and flew out the window, because she wanted to be fast, to not waste her time with stairs, and flew up to Gargoyle corridor.

Holding in her hand her schedule, she walked to staircase, and up to Headmaster's office, she knew this way by her heart, since last year.

Hetty politely knocked on the door, before she heard approval from the Headmaster, who was alone.

,,Ah-Henrietta, come in dear,'' he smiled, as she closed doors behind her, and on his wish walked further in his office ,,I thought might come in today, but to be honest, I didn't expect you _**so**_ early, I underestimate my expectations sometimes…''

,,Not in the least Headmaster, no doubt about your expectations. I just…'' she took a deep breath before nodding ,,…I wondered-''

,,-Wondered why I put you into Muggle Music and Orchestra classes, am I right ?'' his smile widening, as he peeked down at her, from his high.

Even though she tried, she couldn't help herself, and could see and remember all things that happened to her in this room last year, but she quickly pushed her memories aside, nodding ,,As always Headmaster…''

,,Well, that is quite simple,'' he nodded with the same smile. ,,Come here to me, and sit,'' he offered to her place on little sofa up those few stairs in the level of his office chair, which wasn't here last year so at last she could somehow feel better in that room.

She wondered for a second, if Dumbledore knew about the events, and if yes, how was that possible he always wanted everyone to feel good, and somehow sooth them.

Anyway she walked up to him, and sat on the sofa, while he turned to her.

,,Well. I know your long lasting love for Muggle Music, since you were student here, and our class was dismissed for few years already. Although I always put a male teacher in such position, I think that this classes will fit you absolutely, with no doubt. I love Muggle world at all, as much as I love Wizarding world,'' he smiled nodding, his hands folded in his lap ,,and so I imagined you could bring under your gentle hand those classes back, and give them some …how is the word…spice. Could you do that ?''

She was nodding all during his talk, before she absorbed it.

,,And what spice exactly ?''

,,Well, you could teach some now popular music, and explain the basis of each genre for example,'' he nodded grinning.

,,Alright. So it's all under my reign ?'' she wanted to be sure, when he nodded. ,,What about the Orchestra and professor Flitwick ?'' she squinted slightly, curiously.

,,He asked me, before the start of the year, if I could give him some helping hand, because he'd like to have the old-school style, but-the same word- _spice_ it a little bit with something, and so, I said I will ask someone special. You were and still are his very favorite former student, since you were outstanding in Charms, and I must say, when I told him, his helping hand will be performed by you, he was quite excited,'' Dumbledore shifted in his chair, as Hetty nearly gaped at him.

,,Th-thank you…a-alright, I will talk with him,'' she nodded politely, slowly standing up.

,,It that is all you wanted to hear,'' Albus nodded with smile, turning slowly to his table.

She was about to take first step down when she turned remembering ,,Oh-I wanted to ask-''

,,About your free time ? Oh, dear don't bother about that. If you'd like me to change your schedule to have only two lessons of Music per week, I can. It depends on you…after all, you have full will for it, since I didn't tell you sooner,'' he nodded, like everything was just fine, and he understood, he even _winked_!

,,A-actually…I…I will think about it, after this week,'' she nodded humbly, as she was already down, looking up at him.

,,Surely, let me know then. Oh and about tutoring with Severus, that is very good idea, I wish you good luck, dear Henrietta,'' Albus yet smiled at her, when she was really by doors, she offered only slight smile, before leaving, she only heard ,,Have a wonderful day !''

As she closed doors behind her form outside of his office, she was maybe more puzzled, than before she invaded it. True she was clear in several things, but she was confused of Dumbledore's knowledge.

Shaking with her head, still holding her schedule list in her hand, and walking down the staircase, she only thought _How the damn is_ _ **he**_ _doing that ?!_

Anyway, it wasn't the half of first lesson yet, and she hasn't got first tow lessons this day, and she was clear in all her questions, and if she will be quick, she might catch Severus in her bed yet.

Not hesitating she rushed through all corridors in her raven form, to share her received explanations with her dearest. Now obviously more cheerful than in the morning.

* * *

In the afternoon, Hetty's first class of the entire year was Charms class with sixth year.

She was rightly thrilled to see Harry, and his two faithful friends.

,,Good morning, and great start to new school year dears !'' she cheered to the class, when she walked out of her office, interrupting the buzzing of class, which immediately stopped as she spoke.

Everyone cheered when seeing her, as she usually threw her robe on her chair, and comfortably sit on the table.

,,Oh, there are no words, how could I express how I missed you during summer holidays…I was lucky to see only the few of you,'' she winked into giggling class at the _three certain ones_.

Harry repaid her smile, with his shiny one.

,,I hope you're all ready for learning new things,'' she giggled too. ,,This year we will be learning Non-verbal spells, Water-making spells, and as I can say my _favorite_ …turning vinegar into wine, with this spell we will end this year….not that I like to brag…I looove to brag,'' she laughed, making the entire class laugh ,,But I have to be honest with you. As former student, I was a terrible swot…really. Not that I would grind all the things, I loved to learn, that was all, and I also spent a lot of my time even outside the school…that's not the good topic-back to me being swot okay. So I was, and I've read about the Charm of turning vinegar into wine a lot earlier then my classmates,'' Hetty laughed, as the class was listening comfortably, and laughing between her phrases.

,,If you're curious how much earlier-it was in the third grade. And I was so excited to try it, I turned vinegar into really good _red_ wine only at the end of my fifth year. That time, my Charms teacher was professor Flitwick, and he was excited of my concern in education, he gave me the extra credit for my house at the very beginning of the sixth year,'' she nodded at her memory, smiling ,,So, that's what I'm offering you right now. The new year started, and I'm sure professor Snape will be strict in taking points, so let me be nice at you-and if you will be trying this lesson-you can get fair _forty points_ to your house.''

After those words class buzzed once again with cheers and whispers of excitement.

,,Alright,'' she pulled out her wand, and waved to her office direction, from where a tiny tennis ball flew right into her palm ,,Let us begin with slight revision…'' she smiled waving with the ball in her hand.

,, _Evanesco_. What is it, what's the purpose, and how much do you practiced this summer…Crabbe !'' and she threw the ball across the whole class, watching how the boy caught it, and thought about the answer.

The ball flew across the class several times, and class including their teacher was having real fun. They repeated practically all years until now, each student fairly answering it was at the end really hard for Hetty to choose the house which should receive promised forty points, she decided otherwise, and to stay fair, she gave to each house twenty five points, and everyone was happy.

* * *

After lunch, and yet two lessons of Charms, she was slightly exhausted. She wanted to omit dinner, and cuddle up in bed.

But before she could do that, she closed her office, and transfigured into raven, smiling in her mind, she flew out the window, and took a circling flight around the castle.

Fresh air was combing her feathers, and her mind. Sweeping all her exhaustion out of her, she felt great.

She could never get enough of this feeling. Being free.

Flying high above all towers, she was about to descend to Ravenclaw tower, as she was passing by opened window of Headmaster's office. Suddenly she heard _that voice_ , and she quickly made turn, and carefully landed on the lip of opened window.

Not peeking in, just listening if she might hear…and she heard.

 _,,Thank you Severus…how is it going with Henrietta ?''_ she heard Dumbledore asking.

 _,,…..since the last year, I feel like reborn. I feel so great with her, like she brought air into my lungs when I was about to strangle,''_ Severus admitted.

 _,,She lit the light inside you again, I can see it on you,''_ she could clearly hear Dumbledore's smile in his voice.

 _,,Yes. I really love her, and I could do for her whatever I can see in her eyes, in that blissful glance of hers….''_

Hetty smiled for herself again, her little raven chest still heaving from previous flight, but now Severus' words added to it.

 _,,I am just afraid…''_

 _,,Afraid of what ?''_

Hetty almost stopped breathing, just to hear.

 _,,She loves me, loves me enough to be with me no matter what happens, and I am afraid, that-''_

 _,,-That you may lose her…''_ Dumbledore uttered with calm.

 _,,…..yes. I don't want to involve her in my role, and I can't let her go…I want to protect her and I will, but I can't vouch for myself, and my purpose...sometimes…sometimes I ask myself…what would happened if I never knew her…''_

Tears swung into Hetty's eyes. Not from pain or hurt, but from emotion, because Severus loved her that much, he didn't know, if his protection will be enough for her.

 _,,And have you found the answer for your question ?''_ Albus curiously asked, Hetty listened as well.

 _,,….not yet.''_

This was all she needed to hear, and she flew headfirst down from the window, right away landing on one window of staircase to Ravenclaw tower. Transfiguring back, she walked the rest of stairs to her bedroom, before closing doors behind her. She rushed to her table, finding in one drawer her _diary_ , and pulling out black ink and quill.

* * *

Severus had also tough day from the forth lesson to the evening. He was looking forward to dinner and Hetty, but he didn't saw her there. He thought, she might skip it, and so he was hesitating for a while, if he might go in her bedroom or not, but he decided to at least check her, if anything happened.

When he reached the top of staircase, he spotted no light coming from her bedroom, he even then walked silently in, finding out she was already sleeping.

He smiled, wanting to turn and leave, but his sight descended on her table. Light from the torch outside of her bedroom enlightened part of her bedroom, where her table was, and Severus spotted her diary, opened, and with its pages put on table.

,,Lumos,'' he silently chanted, closing doors behind him. Now he could see, Hetty was cuddling with Pygmy puff in her bed, while sleeping, and Pygmy puff seemed to be happy in her embrace, it made Severus smile.

He walked towards the table, putting his wand down, and sitting in her chair, taking her diary in his hands, as his eyes suddenly trailed across the freshly dried black ink and thin lettering, as the words of title were saying 'If I Never Knew You'…

 _,,If I never knew you_

 _If I never felt this love_

 _I would have no inkling of_

 _How precious life can be…_

 _And if I never held you_

 _I would never have a clue_

 _How at last I'd find in you_

 _The missing part of me…_

 _In this world so full of fear_

 _Full of rage and lies_

 _I can see the truth so clear_

 _In your eyes_

 _Those dark black eyes…''_

It continued to another page, when he switched, to find the rest, he was touched by now.

 _,,And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you…_

 _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

 _Somehow we made the whole world bright_

 _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

 _All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night_

 _But still my heart is singing_

 _We were right…_

 _There's no moment I regret_

 _Since the moment that we met_

 _If our time has gone too fast_

 _I've lived at last...''_

Turning to her, he could see how sweetly she was sleeping, he was afraid to interrupt her sleep. He turned his head to the diary, and smiled wider, reaching for her quill and dampening the tip of the black ink.

He wrote few words down right behind her last verse, before putting diary to dry again. Taking his wand, and uttering ,,Nox.''

He went to her, slowly taking off his robes, before slowly sliding beside her, scooting to the walls with his back, but hugging her to him, she mumbled something in her sleep, cuddling with Puffie to his chest.

He smiled, kissing her forehead, and muttering to her skin ,,Thanks for _the answer_ …''

* * *

When the morning sun touched her back, warming her skin, she slowly blinked, finding Severus, holding her to his body, she smiled, scooting closer to him, just to feel his embrace.

She woke him by her motion under covers, he smiled, slowly opening his eyes.

,,Good morning,'' she uttered sleepily. ,,When did you come ?''

,,When you were sleeping already…did you know, you're so beautiful when you sleep ?'' he smiled, stroking her face, bring her lips to his, kissing her.

,,I missed you,'' she admitted, kissing him back, and cuddling more to him, with still sleeping Pygmy puff in her hand.

,,I missed you too…I've read your _message_ ,'' he looked behind her, and she realized. Her eyes widened, looking up in his eyes, when he smiled ,,It's wonderful, really. I just wondered, when did you decided to spy me enough, that you will eavesdrop behind Headmaster's office doors ?''

,,Not at all behind the doors, but in widely opened window…and I didn't hear lot, I swear. I heard just the important part about me, and that was all I needed as an inspiration, to write a song,'' Hetty blushed slightly, nuzzling her face to Severus' set, warm chest.

,,Well…you answered my question wonderfully….I can't express enough, how much I love you for doing that, and how much I love you for _you…._ but your beautiful song missed one verse, and I dared to fulfill it,'' Severus chuckled, kissing her again, when she gave him suspicious look.

Slowly turning in bed, to not interrupt her sleeping pet in her hand, she reached for her wand on her nightstand, and muttered ,,Accio diary.'' And at that moment her black diary lifted in the air and flew right into her hand. She carefully put down her wand and brought her diary to her, to see.

Looking at the second page, she found out, there really was different type of writing than hers. This one was thicker, but no less gracious as hers.

She smiled, as she silently sang, as he kept the verse in the same melody as she wondered the song to be.

 _ **,,And I'm so grateful to you**_

 _ **I'd have lived my whole life through**_

 _ **Empty as the sky**_

 _ **Never knowing why**_

 _ **Lost forever**_

 _ **If I never knew you…''**_

Severus smiled at her singing voice, he gently took her chin, to force her look at him, and he whispered to her lips _,,Thank you…thank you for everything.''_ Before he kissed her long, and deeply, feeling how she smiled in his kiss, he couldn't deny himself, and smiled into their kiss as well.


	7. Meilleur Tentateur

_A.N.: Helloooo my lovely dolls ! I'm communicating again ! Yayyy ! There was no time to apologize, but be sure I'm back. My biggest excuse is school which is tough, but what can we cover right ? Third year on high school is always tough. But as I said be sure I never forget to write and publish, because writing is my passion, and you are my passion ,and Patti of course is too…after all, look at it ! 25 fics ! I'm celebrating ! How far can my fantasy go, right ? I'm so happy, that the little time I have it's still enough to write at least a little because only then I feel free and relaxed, so happy 25-that's half of fifty. What do you think ? Can I reach fifty fics some time ? I hope I will …once ;-) anyway, enjoy, and look forward to neglected fics as for example I'm preparing Gryffindor's Heir, or Bobby and Joanne._

 _ALSO ! Don't be shy and review, that ALWAYS encourages me to write more and more and more and-well that you know :D ;-)_

 _By the way, yet one little brag of mine ;-) - I made a video this weekend, as tribute to our favorite star, as Patti deserves it. It's a little sexy video, I put it on YouTube, so go ahead and check Pirates Family - Tribute To Patti LuPone and tell me, if you liked it in reviews ;-) :333_

 _So, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and you have a great time too ! With love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

After thorough studying her schedule list, Hetty considered she will have enough of time to spend it with her beloved after all. She assumed it was just aftershock-fear, she might not have enough of free time, since she will be having three subjects and school Orchestra as bonus this year.

She was already after first lesson, having some little free time in which she _very quickly_ put together some little plan of her education for Muggle Music, and she asked professor Flitwick to visit her after third lesson in her office to talk about the orchestra.

He was so willing he accepted, because he was also busy, and till Friday he was ready to start on new thing for his precious orchestra, so he'd gladly talked about Hetty's help as soon as possible.

She was walking from her third class of today, and as she just received new books so she chanted them to fly behind her, while she might get to her office. But two boys from sixth year met her on corridor and they were so willing and eager to help her with textbooks, she smilingly let them. Anyway she was about to have fifth lesson with them, after her free fourth lesson.

She was walking few steps in front of them those couple of stairs into her classroom, when she heard both boys talking behind her with sly chuckles, and foxy teen talks. She grinned for herself, and slightly for their eyes swung with her bottom, to let them admire, until they reached her class, walking in.

,,You can leave it on the table. Thank you very much boys,'' she smiled at them, before walking in her office, as both boys put textbooks on table, and the books immediately started to fly into prepared wardrobe.

,,Merlin, that rump could ride the first league…'' Seamus uttered with low chuckle, being careful to talk silently, his hands though copying in the air the shape of Hetty's backside.

Dean nodded, smirking back, while they were about to leave, making their way through the desks ,,Right, I wonder, how her pussy is.''

But then they froze, being interrupted from their talk by Hetty standing in doors of her office with hands crossed on her chest ,,Tight, and picky, and my rump would certainly ride the first, second and even third league. And one alike talks in front of me, and I'll be forced to send you two to professor Snape to detention boys. Be careful on your tongue.'' She winked with slowly widening grin as she added ,,See you on the fifth lesson Dean, Seamus.'' Before she disappeared in her office again.

They stared frozen, sharing a shocked looked, before they rushed out of the class, now whispering their shared thoughts about what just happened and what she said.

Hetty closed her door behind herself from inside of her office with low sigh, which was ended by a giggle ,,Boys…''

* * *

,,Perfect, then I'm really glad to participate,'' Hetty nodded smiling at Flitwick who just drank his cup of tea, and put it on Hetty's coffee table in her office, standing up from the sofa.

,,Alright then, we're agreed, and I will see you gladly on Friday, have a wonderful day Henrietta,'' Flitwick yet greeted her, when he slowly left, meeting Snape in door of her office. ,,Dear professor, good day to you too.''

Snape nodded with little of interest towards his colleague, but his attention was already overtaken by Hettie, who was nicely stretching on her now free sofa all alone.

,,Severus !'' she smiled, reaching her hands for him, as he walked further inside her office and straight to sit beside her.

,,Good afternoon love,'' he smiled at her truly, as she was the only person who was able to draw such smile on his face, leaning in for a kiss. ,,How was your day going ?'' he asked right away.

,,Very good,'' Hetty nodded smiling. ,,I just prepared a little of my schedule, how I want to teach Muggle Music, and as you could see, I talked about Orchestra with Flitwick, and I learned, I need to be by rehearsals of Orchestra only when Flitwick will need me and ask me to. First lesson this Friday is just to let me know how his Orchestra works, and that's all…so then I have plenty of free time for me and you,'' she nuzzled contentedly her nose to his, causing him smile.

,,That's directly wonderful !'' Snape literally cheered.

,,And how's _your_ day going ?'' she asked, sneaking her hands slowly around his neck, to draw herself slightly closer to him, and he willingly hugged her around her waist.

,,Pretty good so far, except one potion explosion from mister Finnigan. Oh I'm so glad I haven't seen than on my very eyes, just heard from Slug, but still these cauldrons are my precious ones, so it hurts anyway,'' he sighed, his chest lifted and fell again with his deep breath.

,,Finnigan ? Seamus Finnigan ?'' Hetty cracked her brow softly.

,,Yes,'' Severus nodded slowly.

,,Well, I didn't know he's into explosions, but it could perfectly fit to his fiery talks then…'' she giggled for herself again.

 _,,Fiery talks ?''_ Severus frowned at her, looking for any answer in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

,,Oh well, they met me this forenoon on corridor with Dean, and they offered me help with the new textbooks of Charms for the first years, so I said yes. And on their way out of the class, I heard them talking about me-''

,,-About you ?'' Severus looked puzzled, but it very quickly turned into fury face expression with Hetty's following explanation.

,,Rather about my figure, and _body parts_ than my personality I must say,'' she giggled, watching how Snape's pupils start tightening, and his nostrils widening in anger.

,,And what…exactly did he said ?'' Severus asked slowly, being careful on his voice, but it was obvious, how he boiled inside, though this was completely new for Hetty, she could recognize he was _jealous_ , and upset.

,,Well he said my rump could ride the first league,'' Hetty giggled way harder, as she felt how Severus' hands tightened its grip on her dress.

,,I hope you sent them to detention. I will show them, how they shall talk about you-''

,,Sevy, are you jealous ?'' she giggled, shaking with her head, looking deep in his eyes.

,,Not as much as jealous as horrified by such thing,'' he made a disgusted face.

,,Oh dear,'' she cupped his palm, to force him look at her, she smiled, leaning to him and kissing him gently on his lips, her thumb brushing his cheek to calm him down. He so easily gave in the kiss, calming charmingly down by Hetty's gentleness. When she broke the kiss she smiled at him, still caressing his cheek ,,These are just _teenagers_ , I have to count on such situations, and talks. There is a prove at least I am still attractive, even for elder students. They're adolescent boys-''

,,-That doesn't excuse them,'' Severus swallowed, trying to stay calm, since Hetty was still caressing his cheek soothingly.

,,But I certainly couldn't send them for this to detention ! At least not right away, it's not in my nature. You know how kind and soft hearted teacher I am. And be sure I told them to not speak like this at least in front of me, and I'm sure as hell they understood too well,'' Hetty nodded, her fingers of her other hand started playing with few of her lover's long raven tresses.¨

,,Alright…and what did you said, I'm pretty curious of that,'' Severus finally relaxed his tensed body against the sofa, letting his love to caress him like this, and hugging her more to him.

Hetty grinned and bit her lip ,,That my rump would ride not only first, but also second and third league…''

Severus chuckled loud with her now, nodding.

,,They're just having foxy talks, it's nothing really,'' she shook her head soothingly. Her fingers glazing his jaw very lightly as her eyes trailed his rosy thin lips ,,And what more…I love teasing, especially students. It's very tasty kind of innocent fun. In Beauxbatons we had plenty of such situations, since there was lot of male teachers and whole load of female students. It was our sort of fun…some teachers were even competing at it. They were calling it "Meilleur Tentateur" which means who will be the Best Tempter.''

,,France has odd habits to be honest,'' Snape shook with his head, but Hetty giggled way harder.

,,Oh come on. I'm sure you've experienced with this in entire years you've been teaching. At least one student had to be head over heels in love with you, and believe me, you would be a great tempter,'' she winked innocently, leaning forward to him, for another soft kiss. ,,At least in Beauxbatons there would be certainly couple of broken hearts after you…just the way you walk and look would knock off few girls.''

,,More you explain, better it sounds…It looks like I don't have to do anything, and still I'd be playing,'' Severus now literally laughed.

,,Then let's play, I'm sure in Hogwarts there is at least one student who would find interest in your ass, or in your raven black hair,'' Hetty threw leg over leg, trailing Severus from head to toe with her eyes.

,,Fine. If I got it right, I just have to find one who would say such thing about me, like "Ow he's got hot ass" ?'' he cracked a brow, narrowing to sit properly.

Hetty laughed nodding ,,Something like that, yes. Then you will believe me, you're terribly attractive, and how much fun it is to tease students with it. Of course _only_ tease. Nobody ever brought it to some non-professional level- _even in France_ -it was strictly for fun, and…besides there is one advantage of it…''

,,What advantage ?'' Snape turned to her, chuckling foxily already.

,,It's _terribly arousing_ , and I'd bet I'll be jealous on you, so there are chances, I could just _take you_ out of blue, because you're the only one I love,'' she said graciously, her eyes softly closed at the end of her sentence, to intensify her response, before she looked at him, and smiled, kissing him lovingly.

,,That's a great advantage of such silly fun. I'm for it,'' Severus nodded chuckling, and kissing Hetty fervently back, slowly forcing her on her back, down on her sofa.

,,B-but professor,'' she muttered with devilish chuckle to his mouth. ,,I'm having a class in couple of minutes,'' she nearly protested, but his mouth was convincing her otherwise.

If it was on her, she would skip classes, and stay in bed with Severus whole day, letting his love fulfill her. That was the main reason why she was so looking forward to the weekend.

,,Pity…'' Severus uttered to her cheek, as his lips started descending down to her neck ,,…I do not.''

Hetty giggled naughtily, when his hands wondered across her curves, covered in blue buttoning dress, which was pretty tight on her slim form. Severus kneaded few times her right breast through the fabric, making her moan to his mouth instantly, when he kissed her passionately over and over.

,,Sevy…you're becoming naughtier !'' Hetty softly accused with low giggle to his hot lips, when he trailed his hand lower her side, her hip and at the end swiftly lifted her thigh around his waist.

,,You want to see me naughty, darling ?'' he chuckled, pressing few hot kisses over her pulse point, setting her eyes to flutter. Hetty gasped out loud, when his both hand tightly grabbed one at her bottom and the other held her back, so he could very easily lift in her in his arms, her legs now automatically wrapping both around his waist.

Severus, with Hetty's loud squeal interlaced with giggles, carried her to her desk, where she had her Muggle Music schedule, and some books she borrowed from library today, to have something to read after school.

He roughly pushed everything from table, and sat her on it, making her groan, when he forced her on her back, and by one swift move he untangled her ankles from his back.

,,Jesus-Sevy !'' she groaned throatily, feeling that familiar lust making its way all through her body.

,,Shh- Ravy…somebody could hear you,'' he smirked mockingly to her lips, she responded the same way, before he silenced her by deep and passionate kiss.

His hands both now trailed over her body, caressing her sides at once. One hand sliding to her hip and backside, working her sexy half, while the other moved up to her other breast, caressing it too, making her moan partly to his mouth, as she was kissing him eagerly back.

Severus' lips suddenly leaving hers, she had the chance to take a breath, her chest heaving rapidly in response to his harsh actions. He grazed his teeth down her neckline making her whine out loud, as she laid on her stiff office table, but she didn't give a damn unless Severus was atop her.

His lips caressed down her throat, and to the other side of her neck, before she squealed incredibly loud when he found _the spot_.

,,Ohf-goodness !'' Hetty arched to his chest, as he softly pushed her down again with his body, his lips kept worshiping her tiny spot just below the place where her ear and jaw met. Kissing, licking, and sucking at the sweet button that always made her either gasp for breath or whimper loud to his ear.

His fingers already moved to the middle of her dress, and trailed upward. Severus caressing with his palms up her torso, and both her breasts, she was left delirious on her back, moaning.

He worked the few upper buttons of her dress, undoing them to part her cleavage and reveal her skin for his touch. It was perfect contrast of his cold hands on her skin, while his hot mouth worked her lovely spot.

She was literally burning under his weight, under his touch, under his mouth, squirming on her own table, not paying attention to _anything_ else.

Severus trailed off her sweet spot, and licked down her neck, over her collarbone, to her heaving chest, kissing the lining of her dress, all over her exposed upper swells.

,,You didn't take on your bra….naughty Hetty,'' he smirked against her burning skin, when she giggled approvingly and licked her lips, shivering suddenly, because his hands petted up her thighs, and under her dress, tugging down her underwear ever so slowly, teasingly.

He flicked his tongue over the plump flesh before burying his face in between the exposed part of her so soft and ever so heaving bosom.

But then he suddenly narrowed up, and lifting both her legs at once, she whimpered, when he slipped down and threw away her panties. Gripping her both ankles in one hand, her skirt softly slid down her thighs, as he nuzzled his cheek to her left ankle. Kissing it, and descending down, his kisses trailed up her outer calf and thigh, while his other hand caressed along her other leg.

Then he suddenly dropped on his knees, and opening her thighs for him, he threw each her leg over his shoulders, covering them, she swiftly raised her upper body on her elbows, and lifted her head with an effort, to see him disappear beneath the lower hem of her skirt, and straight between her thighs.

,,OH GOD !'' she tipped her head back with loud shout of hers, when his tongue trailed up her slit.

At that moment, three boys from sixth year just made their way inside the classroom. Seamus, Dean and Michael shared a confused look after hearing such shout from their professor's office. They quietly rushed to their usual seats, throwing their schools bags on the benches, and all three quietly made their way to the slightly opened doors from White's office.

,,Look,'' Corner whispered almost breathlessly as he was afraid of being audible, not knowing that Henrietta wouldn't notice him in such state at the very moment even if he bumped loudly into something. He pointed inside the office, and Seamus with Dean scooted to him, to see light blue lacy panties on the floor by their teacher's sofa.

,,Man,'' Seamus breathed out in shock, his eyes bulged just as Dean's and Michael's.

 _,,Ohhh-sweet Merlin !''_ they heard from inside the room, as Snape just caressed her hips under her dress, and wiggles softly with his head, causing Hetty to cry out.

Dean stepped to doors, and only gently pushed at them, to make their momentarily "peep hole" slightly bigger, to reveal Henrietta's upper body, on her table, they all three bulged their eyes way more.

Their mouths fell open, as Hetty squirmed and moaned on her own office table.

Hetty breathed harshly, when Severus licked over her clit, her whimper shuddered, before he closed his lips around the swollen bud, and sucked long, her body couldn't take it, and she fell on her back with dull hit against the table. All three boys gave a lurch and took a step backwards, to hide behind the door, if she might see them.

But to their luck, her eyes were tightly closed, with no chance to open as the pleasure started assaulting her body.

Michael peeked over the edge of door, finding out Hetty was clutching with both her hands her robe, which was spreading over her table beneath her, as the figure was still working between her thighs.

They couldn't see his legs, as the lower part of table was full, and Hetty's lower body and her skirt was for exchange covering the rest of the feature, but they guessed it was a man, and they started wondering if it was somebody of staff, or somebody completely else, from Hogsmeade for example.

,,Fuu-hh-fuck fuck fuck !'' she swallowed, breathing harsh through her whimpers, when Severus flicked his tongue over and over her clit, and after each few cycles he slid down her slit and tuck in, sucking long. ,,Ohh-shit,'' Hetty muttered through her teeth, her hands thrown behind her head, for a moment threading and clutching her hair, before she wrapped her fingers around the edge of her table and held tightly, her body arching, exposing to boys her full chest which was now half uncovered. She moaned out of control due Severus' skilled tongue, knowing she's inching to her peak.

,,Ohhh-FUCK you're so good !'' she groaned, her chest heaving rapidly in accord to his fast licks, and long sucks upon her.

Her hands suddenly slammed flat both along her body, her palms hitting loudly the wooden table, as her thighs obviously shook and closed around Severus' ears, with her loud squeal of orgasm. Her nails scratched the wood with her lingering groan, as Snape yet suckled away the little droplets of her sweet release, before kissing over her gently to ease her.

Boys heard students nearing the classroom, so they harshly rushed away from the office door, they hoped they might see who was "so good" between Hetty's thighs, but unfortunately, they had to move back to their seats, when students started walking inside the classroom.

Henrietta swallowed thickly, when Severus moved his head out from beneath her dress, and licked his lips, narrowing back on his feet, letting her feet to fall down, and her skirt to slid back down to her knees.

,,Holy crap,'' Hetty tried to steady her breathing, when Severus leaned atop her and oppressed her body with his, hugging her sides and kissing her lovingly.

,,How good was that ?'' he whispered to her ear, she immediately giggled, suddenly both hearing the slight hum inside the classroom.

Snape narrowed softly, pulling his wand from his robe pocket and closed door with non-verbal spell, putting his wand back and leaning back down to Hetty.

,,You were fantastic my love, but now I have my lesson,'' Hettie sighed, when the bell outside announced the start of another lesson.

,,Nooo-I thought, you might delay for a few minutes,'' he nearly moaned, although quietly, but his palms on each side of her body when he leaned down again, his brows waving seductively.

But Hetty transfigured into raven and flew from beneath him and on her feet, standing and rightening her dress properly, she took her wand from the floor, where Severus pushed it before couple of minutes.

,,I can't,'' she smiled, but Severus seemed to be eager and relentless, when he quickly stepped around the table. Hetty responded the same way, walking away from him, they both moved at the same time.

Severus shook with his head, smiling foxily, when he rushed by the other side, and Hetty couldn't so quickly escape, being grabbed by him around her waist and lifted off the ground she giggled with loud squeal ,,Stop it !''

He turned with her, and immediately scooted to sofa, putting her down on it, though she tried to wrench from him, giggling across her office. Now she really felt like a school girl, when he used to be voracious, and could distract her perfectly anytime. It was different, when she had responsibilities and was a teacher. It was somehow arousing, making him eager for her even more, when she knew there's already full class of students, and she has to go there, but she wanted to rather stay and pay attention to Sevy.

Luckily her conscious told her, she has to attend the class, and when Severus started worshiping the exposed part of her chest, she took a breath to steady herself and not give in, pushing at his chest.

,,I-I really can't-''

,,-Wasn't it you, who said something about teasing ? Who begged me this morning to not go for the first class, and stay with you in bed. To take you over and over and over-''

,,-That was me, when I'm out of control. Now I really have to go…'' she pushed gently at his chest, and he finally let her sit.

She stood up, a bit shakily as her knees were yet slightly weak from the pleasure, she ruffled her hair, and was about to walk to the door, when suddenly he grabbed her again, whispering to her ear ,,Would you like to see me…out…of…control ?''

His silken voice made her knees trembled entirely, her breath caught in her throat and her eyes shut.

He leaned to her neck and suckled softly at her spot, she moaned, gripping his arm which was around her waist, pushing it off, she swiftly wrenched from his grip and rushed to door from her office, very quickly slipping out the door, and slamming them behind her.

Hetty suddenly froze, as she-yet flushed-faced the entire full class of sixth year, spotting especially Dean and Seamus, both smiling foxily, she knew they must have heard something.

She had to immediately grab at the handle of door, when they threatened to open, when Severus tried to get out. She leaned with her back against the slightly opening and closing door, smiling into awkward silent.

,,Good afternoon class,'' she finally let out, when the door banged softly again, trying to close them with full force of her body.

She lifted a finger in effort to explain the precarious situation, but the door stormed softly again, and she lost her temper. Growling in the back of her throat, she heard couple of students giggling, but she mainly felt how all their eyes were pinned on her, when her eyes fluttered from irritation.

,,I'll be right back,'' she growled, when she swiftly turned, opened the door just to slip inside, slamming them behind her, she heard immediate buzz across the classroom.

Crossing her hands on her chest she whispered harshly ,,Have you gone completely mad ?!''

Severus chuckled silently and shook his head.

,,Mainly you wanted to stay in privacy with our relationship, and now you would burst into the class, when _they obviously heard_ , and then what ? You would take me over your shoulder, and carried me into my bedroom ?'' the harsh whispers were leaving her lips as fast as she was highly irritated.

,,If you'd like that ? I thought, you want to play "Best Tempter"…'' he smirked quietly, looking down at her.

,,Boy, you have no idea what I would do to you right now if I had a free class,'' she growled deep within her throat, her eyes flaming now not only with irritation, but with desire to show him, how tempting she might be.

,,You look so adorable and hot when you're furious, Ravy,'' he breathed, walking to her.

,,Pity, I have to go,'' she stopped him with her palm, and looked up, her anger vanishing at the moment his lips met hers in loving kiss. ,,You've put yourself into precarious situation,'' she muttered to his lips, drawing them back to reality.

,,Why is that ?''

,,Well, I suppose you don't want to walk outside right now, like a grand hero, and I'm sure you will want me to repay you, so you will have to wait here-''

,,-Who said so, I will have to _wait_ ,'' he kept on repeating, and convincing, when she stepped backwards again, away from him, and silently out the door.

Although he was silent, he stepped harshly to the partly opened door, when Hetty was already outside of her office once more, so pretty visible for all her students at the moment, when she rolled her eyes in irritation, but giggled at how relentless Severus was, and mainly eager.

She only lifted her wand mid his way, and flashed clearly white light to stream from her wand. Class heard only some soft freeze due opened door and then _deadly_ falling body.

Hetty turned to class, now less flushed than before, she smiled wide and cleared her throat ,,What you've just seen, was practical use of non-verbal spell of Petrificus Totalus. Today we'll try to use first easier non-verbal spells, with some theory….'' She turned her head to the opened door and sighed ,,…right after I get rid of _something_.''

Students clapped loud across the classroom, as a sign of appreciation of her work, when she stepped again into her office, closing door.

Hetty walked with wide smile to frozen Severus lying on the floor on his back. She slowly knelt, and lifting her skirt, she straddled him, leaning to his face.

,,It's _adorable_ to see you in such state. You can't do practically anything, so I could just-'' she reached for her panties-which still lied just few feet away from her on the floor, where they left them-taking them and playing with the delicate lace ,,-let you stay here like this, and enjoy the teasing, while I'll be teaching.'' She put her lacy panties right on his face, just to cover his mouth, and to let them by his nose.

For a brief moment enjoying such view she grinned ,,No, I won't torture you so much, even when it could be _fascinating_ to see your expressions, if I ride you like this, but you couldn't do a thing.''

She pulled out her wand again, and chanted to release his from his full body binding charm, he softly gasped at the feel of her straddling him.

,,Will you _now_ be a good boy, and let me go and have my lesson, then we could hit the lunch and after that I could show you, how much I loved your sweet favor,'' she whispered teasingly leaning down to him, when Severus took her panties, and drew them off his face.

He smiled widely, nodding ,,I think _now_ I can wait for you.''

Hetty smiled reward him by last kiss, and only then she stood up, helping him up, she watched him sitting in sofa, when she reached the door, as he yet smiled, holding her underwear still in his hand, she walked outside of her office for the last time, to finally properly start the lesson.

She closed the door, and walked to her table, taking off her robe, and smiling wide, she stood by the edge of the desk ,,Once again good afternoon, my dears. And forgive me for that unprofessional beginning.''

,,Good afternoon, Hetty,'' they chorused with smiles and chuckles.

,,So today, we'll be learning non-verbal spells as I said, because yesterday we were only repeating-ah-yes, Hermione ?'' Hetty asked as swift student lifted her hand into air as she was used to.

But due her following words, she was probably the bravest from the class at that moment, because only her dared to ask, when Hetty spotted how everybody watched her with chuckles. She thought it's a part of after reaction on what performance she made before couple of moments, but that wasn't all, that took over their attention.

,,Hetty…what is with your neck ?'' Hermione asked slowly and carefully, while putting her hand down, her brows furrowed, and half of class silenced and focused more.

Hetty's eyes bulged wide, when she swallowed thickly down her shock ,,Excuse me ?''

,,I-I mean…'' Hermione was about to explain, why she was asking, but that moment, Henrietta rushed into her office, and to her wash basin, which was by doors, she looked in the mirror and gasped audibly.

Turning to Severus who was just opposite her-she stood in doors so everybody in class could see her, but not Severus-and she yelped loud ,,YOU BLOODY-!'' Her eyes trailed off, she spotted tensing class, she quickly turned back to Severus, who was now crossing his hands on his chest, smirking playfully.

,,Bugger !'' she finished after her long pause, her hand wandered to her spot, and her fingers lightly caressed the hickey, which wasn't the _smallest_.

Severus without letting out single word brought his hands to his collar and pretended buttoning, Hetty looked down at her opened cleavage, and since her breasts were yet not visible in _all their glory_ she looked determinedly at Severus, smirking loud, and _un_ buttoning _one_ more button of her cleavage, to tease him, he gasped inaudibly, his lips widely parted in shock, when she left.

,,Never mind my neck, now alright. Let's get back to non-verbal spells, or we can wrap it up today completely,'' Hetty giggled on her way to her desk, when she sat up, and due her long dress, nobody could see, the lack of her underwear, she brought her palm to her head, softly burying her face in it.

Only after three deep breaths and soft chuckles, she narrowed, throwing leg over leg comfortably, her eyes trailed off to the window for a moment, before she lifted her finger, never looking at the class when she laughed throatily ,,This never, _never_ happens to me.''

Class laughed, mostly knowing, what had happened from Michael, Dean and Seamus, they even had partly understanding for her, she was off her mind.

,,Alright so..'' Hetty chuckled, finally looking back into class. ,,Performing spells non-verbally is very difficult and it requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and _mental discipline_ alone. And most of them might be _less_ effective, than when you say the encantacion loud. But some spells, such as _Levicorpus_ , are easier to perform nonverbally than others. That is what we shall try today too…''

Class listened very carefully, as Hetty graciously spoke, without any sign of what had happened before, since she completely made herself forgot for a moment, and went back into professionality she was fond of. Yes teasing, yes relaxing, yes students may be familiar, but never break down completely the curriculum.

And so she graciously continued in explaining ,,Do not be tricked. When the spell is little less effective than when you say it loud, doesn't mean that much against the fact, you still haven't said a thing. Imagine how big advantage is that, when you're for example dueling, and you cast a non-verbal spell at your adversary, who can't know which spell you performed. That puts _you_ into advantage, not him. Remember that.''

* * *

,,Well done !'' Hetty praised as she was walking across the class, when they long ago moved benches aside and started doing practical part of lesson. Trying non-verbally Levicorpus on each other in couples, and she had to admit they were all doing well.

When Dean flew higher than Seamus wanted, she of course quickly stepped to them, and straightly behind Seamus, leaning to him and breathing softly to his ear ,,Do not think so hard….''

He took a breath and softly eased, and Dean's body lowered in the air.

,,Brilliant, Seamus,'' she smiled nodding, tapping at his shoulder in affection, and walking back to somebody else.

,,Alright, well done everybody ! Now please let your classmates down, and put the benches back on places. The class is dismissed for today,'' Hetty proudly announced, and everybody started lowering the bodies from air.

,,Professor ?'' Michael asked slowly, when everybody moved the benches slowly back, Florence smiled from behind her table, looking at him.

,,Yes ?''

He took a courage, and only after being slowly pushed by his back from Malfoy behind him he asked ,,Wh-who was that ? That-''

,,Michael I don't think, that's any of your business,'' Hetty smiled politely, putting her palms flat on table.

,,But professor, since you were so opened with it at the beginning of class we deserve to know,'' Malfoy moaned softly, suddenly with a lot of self esteem, as everybody sharpened their focus back on Hetty, even when they were packing their school bags to another lesson.

Hetty sighed with smile, rolling her eyes upward.

,,I maybe was, you're right, but I'm not sure I _have_ to tell you a thing…'' she winked into class, crossing her hands on her chest, covering her opened cleavage.

,,Is it somebody from professors ?'' Seamus added another question, making her laugh throatily.

,,I really don't think this is-''

,,It didn't look like professor Flitwick,'' Lavender giggled softly, according to the pretty loud hit when they heard that froze body falling to the ground. Absolutely not like some small man.

,,Why would you think it was professor Flitwick ?'' Hetty let out in shock, her mouth opened fully, but still her lips were forming slight smile.

,,Hope it's not Filtch !'' Ron gulped, making entire class look from him to Hetty, who bugled her eyes in shock.

,,NO ! No ! No…goodness gracious ! No…'' Hetty shook her head laughingly, shocked from such deduction.

,,Well-but it was a man, was it ?'' Parvati smiled.

,,That's the _only_ thing I can approve, yes, it's a man, and now-'' Hetty was about to stop them, when another question flew through the air.

,,Well, it couldn't be professor Snape, because he is always so stern, hardly typeable for such thing,'' Padma added to her sisters deduction to everybody's loud approval.

,,So somebody from Hogsmeade ?'' Dean smiled foxily, throwing his school bag over his shoulder.

But the bell announced the end of lesson, and Henrietta smiled relieved, the bell was always at the right time.

,,Too late my dears. Practice till next time, so we can move to another non-verbal spell, and therefore we could have more time to talk, but I hardly presume I will ever tell you, because my lovers are my personal thing. Have a great day,'' Henrietta giggled waving at them, before watching them all slowly and unwillingly leave the classroom.

Finally the room was empty, and she was free, and could have go for a lunch.

She stepped to her office, and spotted Severus by her table. He put all things back on it in the meantime she was teaching, and he was holding the paper with her Muggle Music schedule.

He smiled at her cracking his brow teasingly ,, _Lovers ?_ ''

,,What was I supposed to say, you heard them !'' Hetty squealed softly, walking to him.

,,Understandable…pity is, they think I am not for any fun. But truth is, since I had nobody to have fun with during those years, I grew pretty stern, they're right in their silly deductions,'' he admitted aloud for himself, when he looked back at the paper he was holding, while Hetty approached him to her table. ,,By the way, you were pretty busy I can see, and it's perfect. I think your students will like it,'' he waved with her schedule, before putting it aside back on table, when Hetty stepped to him and sat in his lap, her arms around his neck.

,,Thank you, well I hope they will. And now,'' she bit her lip teasingly, waving seductively with her brows. ,,You've been really a good boy, silent till the very end of lesson, I'm glad I can tell you, _you deserve your reward now…''_ she breathed to his lips, brushing her own against him.

,,I'm sorry, I couldn't wait till now, and first things first…maybe next time love, I need to have you all,'' he breathed back, closing the tiniest gap between them by kissing her lovingly, his hands hugged her body, lifting her up with him on their feet.

When he broke their kiss she furrowed her brows ,,You want to say, you don't want me to reward you-''

,,- _Later_ ,'' he whispered temptingly to her lips, kissing her again, before slowly turning her to him with her back, by the gentle grip on her sides. ,,Now-'' he whispered, taking out his wand, and by swift move he closed the door, putting his wand back and glazed his palms down her smooth curves _,,-bend over for me, darling…''_

Hetty grinned and obediently leaned down with the full of her body, pressing her forearms flat against her desk.

 _,,Make me your naughty student, professor…your object of fun…of smutt,_ '' she whispered temptingly, peeking over her shoulder to see him admiring her curvy backside with his eyes and hands.

,,You wish me to-''

,,-Spank me Sevy,'' she bit her lip again. ,,I was thinking of that entire lesson. Of you taking me roughly, as only you can do…'' she flickered her lashes at him, watching his eyes grow lustful, when he smoothed his hands over her covered backside.

It was good she left her robe in the classroom, making it easier for him, he only rolled up eagerly her long skirt, exposing her naked bum, groaning in affection to her pretty ass.

,,Do it,'' she nodded, her voice husky with desire.

He lifted his hand, and dramatically rolled up his long sleeve, to have better access to move with his arm.

,,Ahhh-'' she gasped loud, when he spanked her beautiful ass cheek. This was very unlike the roughness Dolores had been using last year. She was brutal and sadistic. Severus was lovely rough, and knew how much he can afford to hit her, and where he can put more and less pressure.

Her eyes immediately set close with another spank, as one more loud gasp pierced the silent of her office.

He ran his palm up a little, beneath the fabric of her dress, caressing her back, before glazing it down again, and spanking once more, making her body tremble from excitement with her following moan.

,,If they only _knew_ ,'' Severus sighed, squeezing now with both his hands on her bottom, pressing his lower body to hers, she could feel his arousal through his trousers.

,,That's exactly how it feels, when you play the Tempter right,'' Hetty giggled softly, gasping immediately, when she earned another spank.

,,You were so right. The advantage of having you is so delicious,'' Severus groaned deep in his throat. He reached for his belt of his trousers and unbuckled it hurriedly, Hetty leaned more against the table, widening her stance to make room for him, when he stepped between her thighs, and she felt that deliciously hard length, rubbing over her pussy.

,,Goodness, Sevy,'' she nodded, her eyes closed, she stopped caring, if anybody could be outside her office and listen secretly. She'd loved that after all, because she would not have to explain anything any further, and it would be easier probably.

Having no more chance to think about it, when her lips parted wide with her loud moan, as Severus moved inside her, and deeper and deeper, letting her tight, and surprisingly very wet heat to swallow him all, until the very base.

,,Jesus,'' she whimpered, now completely lying on the desk with her upper body, when Severus gently gripped her hips, to hold her on place, while he started moving.

Each his thrust was swift move back and forth, she only hardly managed to keep her voice down, and keep her mind by senses, as it was overwhelming pleasure, that started burning down her body under his ministrations.

,,Yes….yes…ye-eeees,'' she was nodding harshly swallowing between fastening thrusts, she was off, her cheek pressed against the wooden desk, and her palms around her face started fisting, her nails scratching down the wood.

As he kept thrusting, fastening his rough moves, he was pressing her lower body more into the table, and the edge of her desk just perfectly teased her clit, it made the rest of her moans high pitched. Each time he slammed into her was so delicious, her breath erratic when she started gasping between moans and pleas.

,,Harder…ohh-Severus harder !'' she groaned now out of control, not able to nod, or to lifted her face off her desk, as he kept rocking with their bodies, she felt that pleasure overgrowing, especially when he teased her by kneading her ass cheeks while his lustful groans, and sighs were making her even more wet.

His pleasure sounds were exquisite, adding to the gorgeous feel of him inside her, she only kept whimpering when he thrust harder on her plea.

But when she squealed, and her walls embraced him, he grunted stopping, her thighs shaking from the lack of movements, but the feel of him inside her, his hard length pressing at her g-spot only intensified her climax, her nails scratched the wood harder, that now there were visible trails in their wake.

She gasped through her orgasm nodding, and licking her lips. Hetty very quickly wailed in disapproval, when Severus pulled out panting, but he took her sides, and made her to roll over. She didn't know what was happening at the moment due the lingering orgasm, she only found herself on her back on the desk, when he slammed into her again, from her front this time.

His fingers moved to the last two buttons which were keeping her cleavage unseen, undoing them fast, before he leaned down, and while thrusting the same as before, making her body now rock in time with his against the table completely, he kissed over her breasts.

Kissing, licking, sucking at her so soft skin. Nipping to make her whimper. Swirling his tongue over her beautiful rosy bud, sucking long, she squealed high pitched, she thought she can't take anymore. It was sensational, when she felt him throb suddenly within her, before he swallowed her moan as his lips crushed on hers.

Allowing him to his mouth, his tongue caressed her, while his hands lifted her thighs up and around his waist, keeping them there, moving roughly. Feeling the stars swimming in his vision, he couldn't deny looking at Hetty's flushed form, moaning on her back for him.

,,Har-hard-er !'' she arched, when Severus narrowed mid her beg, and immediately moved faster inside her, and harder pounding to her delight. ,,O-hoh-oh-fu-hu-uck !'' she let out throaty, shuddered groan, grappling at his long black robe, that hanged around his shoulders and along his body.

Her fingers fisting the fabric, and moderating her own pace, like if she was training some horse, when her feet pinned on the bookshelf behind Severus, she spread her thighs a little more, allowing him go yet a little deeper, he groaned in sweet relish.

,,I-I'm gonna Hetty-'' he groaned harsh, she nodded, biting her lip almost violently in response, when he kept going, bringing her another blissful orgasm, when his hair grazed her clit.

Her thighs entire trembled around his hips, and her velvet walls hugged him warmly-no _hotly-_ he managed to only groan, with his rapid release within her as she praised breathily ,,That's it….that's iiiit.''

He stopped, staying inside her, to ease himself, he nearly collapsed on top of her, if his arms along her body didn't stop him from crushing his weight a top her. He chuckled, panting, just as she nodded the same, giggling to her ear with hot breath, she brought her palms to his face.

Cupping his cheeks, she drew him to her mouth ,and kissed him passionately, throwing her arms around his neck, he fervently kissed her back, both groaning and panting the rest of their climax to their kiss.


	8. Store Room-Shattering

_A.N.: My Dolls ! I must tell you I've missed you so much. I've missed writing ! I missed it so hard. I barely had time to finish this chapter, and believe me after my long silence and long absence in writing it was like long awaited rain to my desert of life…I'm desperate, and still all I can say is…that graduating year on high school-is fucking hard, with no possible free time. It's cruel, and I'm not sure if I survive…I hope this is not my last writing. Anyway I'm sending you my positive vibes, lots of love and just take care ! Okay ? With much love your educationally-exhausted ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,I was thinking…'' Severus slowly started, as he was unbuttoning his long black suit, watching Hetty already sitting on his bed in dungeons, in her nightgown, with Puffie in her hand. Her tender brown eyes trailed over him in anticipation for his words, she patiently waited for what he might say.

,,After today, and after our…ehm-little performance in your office…I _reconsidered_ our talk and-''

,,-And you don't want to play the "Meilleur Tentateur" ?'' Hetty smirked softly, her brow cracking in question, while she slowly lied on her side on the large bed, caressing Puffie, which gently huffed as if already from sleep.

Severus put his long suit on his chair and continued unbuttoning his sheer white shirt, shaking with his head ,,Not at all. Reversely. I'd _love_ to play….I reconsidered the _obviousness_ -if you like-of our relationship.''

Hetty frowned softly ,,Specify, please ?''

Severus sighed, as it was a bit difficult for him, since he never-all through the years he was teaching in Hogwarts-showed up his true feelings to anybody, so it was certainly new for him, to freely show his affection publically. But he honestly wanted to, because with Henrietta he felt finally happy as man could ever be.

He walked towards his bed with completely opened shirt, with his black trousers still on, he sat beside Hetty and when he looked at her, he smiled, his hand reaching her side and caressing her lovingly all the way up her curve.

,,I'd love to _**not**_ keep our relationship in secret among the staff and…'' he swallowed thickly ,,…students. But-'' his finger lifted in air and his smile suddenly widened to Hetty's surprise ,,-Since we're going to play Mellaur-''

,,-Meilleur Tentateur,'' Hetty nodded with her brilliant French accent, grinning at him, softly biting at her lower lip and listening further.

,,The Best Tempter,'' Severus nodded, admitting he would not be able to say the French word right. ,, _I would_ _ **love**_ to make it difficult for students, therefore…since I am "accordingly" not the type who would pleasure you few minutes before the class may begin, I want them to track down the fact it's actually me….''

Snape silenced, watching Hetty as she tried to absorb everything what he just said, until a wide grin spread on her face, and she waved with her brows.

,,Well how about that ! This sounds certainly more like Severus I used to have fun with during school years…I mean, wau. You completely disarmed me. I'm surprised and all for the idea,'' Hetty nodded eagerly, petting Severus' arm with her free hand, squeezing affectionately his muscles, when he smiled wide down at her. ,,So, what's your plan Professor ?'' Hettie grinned devilishly, while Sevy thought for a moment, before he looked down at her again, and seductively chuckled.

,,Well,'' he started leaning down and slowly over her, that Hetty giggled softly, as he suddenly appeared to be atop her, supporting his weight by his hands along her shoulders, she only carefully put Puffie on the free pillow on other side of bed.

,,Let's toy with them a little, shall we ?'' Severus breathed to Hetty' ear, setting her eyes to flutter close, her hands only lightly gripped his both sides, and caressed under his shirt to feel his hot skin.

,,That's devilish idea…mmm-I think we're going to have plenty of fun until they find out,'' Hetty giggled softly, before gasping when Severus pressed his body gently to hers and grinded his lap against hers, she felt his arousal at the same time as she felt his hot, open-mouthed kiss right on her pulse point. ,,Are you going to _toy_ with me now too ?'' she breathed dazedly, her eyes still lightly closed, savoring the delicious feel of his clothed, throbbing member, achingly touching her splayed lap.

 _,,Only if you wish,''_ Severus spread light kisses over the side of her neck, coaxing silent whimpers to escape her each time his gentle lips connected with her skin.

,,Didn't you have enough for today ?'' Henrietta couldn't deny a soft giggle of hers, when her beloved sucked softly at her earlobe, effectively sending shivers down her spine and making her knees around his thighs buckle.

He slowly narrowed and looked deep in her chocolate orbs, smiling lovingly at her, when he whispered to her lightly parted lips _,,I will never have enough of you, Ravy.''_

Her eyes fluttered in response to his teasing smooth voice, and her heart melted at his words, she only lightly nodded, her lips reaching hungrily for his. Their parted lips meeting in fleeting contact at first, brushing teasingly lightly, before they crushed together in gentle, withal so passionate kiss. Hetty's hands caressed all over Sevy's back under his shirt, and her legs slowly encircled his hips to draw his body even closer, while Severus kept kissing her and she moaned to his mouth in response.

Severus broke their kiss just to allow Hetty to take a breath, before he descended on her chin with his warm, soft lips, and he started lowering his kisses over her neckline, then down her throat, and over her collarbones as the cleavage of her nightgown allowed him, never omitting an inch of her skin on his way.

Henrietta tipped her head back in pillow, gently brushing his back with her nails, and moaning softly in response to his caresses.

He kissed thoroughly down her torso even through the fabric of her nightie, before meeting her hips, he slowly reached with his palms to her thighs and sneaked his fingers under her nightgown. Hetty gasped at the feel of his fingers touching her bare skin. Staring to slowly roll the lower hem of silk upward, and above her hips, Severus revealed for himself more skin to kiss and cherish. Just as he started hovering with his lips caressingly over Hetty's exposed hips, belly button and stomach, and as she started wriggling beneath him with low but ever so audible gasps, there was a knock on Snape's bedroom door.

Despite the butterflies within her stomach she lifted her head swiftly, still delirious with pleasure though, she spotted Severus' face, and she knew how he stiffened, if the intruder might actually enter.

Thankfully the doors remained closed, and the feature behind them coughed slightly as if to catch more attention.

Severus looked at Henrietta, she could see his disappointment. Reaching his cheeks, she caressed him in comfort.

,,Go, probably it's important, and I'm not going anywhere,'' Hetty nodded obediently, and Snape with loud and desperate sigh offered a nod, before he unwillingly stood up and half buttoned his shirt on his way to doors.

Hetty languidly folded the sheets along her side and head to not be spotted, so she remained hidden, when Severus opened the door.

,,What for the love of God is happening past curfew, Draco ?'' Snape uttered helplessly annoyed by the interruption, supporting his body by the door post of his bedroom.

Malfoy scoffed lightly, folding his hands on his chest as he started explaining ,,Well, if I wasn't forced to, I wouldn't bother you with such _stupid thing_ , but it seems one of the first-years doesn't like the dormitory much and he just lit his curtains on his bed in fire. So I with two other classmates extinguished it, it was quite easy, but now the very same first-year student, who lit the curtains is freaking out, and wants to leave the school. He frightened few others first-years, and I thought you might give them a lecture. After all you are the Head of the House, Professor.''

Severus' palm softly landed on his face, and rubbed gently his forehead with his fingers to calm himself down.

Hetty had to cover her mouth with her palm if the giggle she was suppressing might escape her.

Only after a moment or so Severus finally looked down at Draco, who was smirking at the absurdity of the situation. ,,Gather those inexperienced kids to the common room, and wait till I come. Anyway, five points to Slytherin for announcement of arson, and another five for extinguishing it on your own. Good work Draco. Now go.''

,,Yes Professor,'' Malfoy nodded partly proud on himself as he made his way back to Slytherin common room, while Snape closed his door.

,,Why would somebody lit the curtains ?! If he doesn't like it here, then let him go home. Slytherin doesn't need soft men in the future,'' Severus growled softly under his breath, while walking across the room, reaching for his black suit.

,,I don't think he's soft, after all, first year's are still children, you have to take that into account…and…I don't know, why he actually lit the curtains, but I remember, when I was in Hogwarts for the very first night, I was so sad after my parents, that I- _failingly_ -attempted to transport home with Ravenclaw common room's Floo,'' Hetty admitted with playful giggle at the memory, when Flitwick had caught her standing in the crib, half paralyzed.

She watched Severus button up his suit, when he chuckled at her note about her personal first-year experience, he nodded ,,That wasn't silly at all. That was worthy of Ravenclaw. But to lit curtains for no-reason and then make chaos among first-year students is ridiculous.''

Hetty smirked ,,Don't be so hard at them…they're kids, they don't deserve it, especially when they're only finding out about their powers, and about the school.''

,,Alright for _yours sake_ I will be gentle, but I will preach them anyway,'' Severus smirked at Hetty, trailing his eyes over her with grin on his face, as she lied on his bed, her nightgown lightly touching her curves when she teasingly ran leg over leg and bit her lip, her eyes fixed on him.

,, _Don't be late…_ '' Hetty only breathed seductively, when she spotted the desire in Sevy's dark eyes.

Severus narrowed, his pupils tightening at Hetty's words, and the way how her left toe slid over her right shin and back.

,,Be sure I'll make short work of it,'' he uttered breathlessly, before he literally rushed out of his bedroom, closing doors behind himself and rushing to Slytherin common room.

* * *

Opening door from his bedroom Snape entered and closed doors behind himself, locking them right away.

,,You wouldn't believe who w-was it…Hetty ?'' Severus turned to his bed, finding the candle on bedside table almost burnt out, and his darling sleeping soundly between the covers.

He stepped closer to bed to see if he misunderstood, but as he approached and looked down at Hetty's body, covered with sheets, her left hand resting gently on her stomach while her other hand lied above her head on soft cushion, her expression rather sweet and peaceful.

His eyes descended on the Pygmy Puff which was nestled right between the two swells of Hettie's soft plump breasts, also sleeping soundly, listening to missus' heartbeat.

Severus sighed softly ,,That was meant to be my place where to sleep tonight…''

But Puffie only puffed softly from sleep, and Hetty as well.

,,Guess my girls need to rest some,'' Severus smiled for himself, feeling warm from the view of both, Pygmy Puff and Henrietta sleeping sweetly on his bed, nuzzled in sheets.

He didn't hesitate for too long, slowly stripping himself and then slipping under covers to Hetty, gently entangling himself to embrace her and withal to not interrupt her sleep, before he now peacefully succumbed to long, deserved sleep as well.

* * *

Henrietta woke up due sweet soft kisses on her left shoulder.

Severus was kissing over the strap of her nightie and his fingers teasingly trailing over Hetty's arm, as her eyelids blinked few times until she opened them, and smiled at the source of her wakening.

,,Good morning,'' Severus smiled at her, and Hetty sighed.

,,I fell asleep,'' she murmured sleepily and half disappointedly.

,,It's alright. You look so beautiful when you sleep, beauty,'' Severus' smile widening at Hetty's sleepy features, when she tried to wake up fully.

Hetty looked at her bosom and at Puffie, which still slept in her cleavage, her bosom lightly raising and falling again with the sleeping Pygmy Puff.

,,She slept there all night long…no wonder, I would sleep soundly as well, if I was sleeping there,'' Severus noted when Hetty looked at him and smiled softly.

,,Oh come here you,'' she smiled, her palm circling his neck, and bringing him to her lips, she kissed him lovingly.

After breaking their kiss, Severus breathed in her scent with closed eyes, uttering ,,What a wonderful morning.''

His black eyes met her soft brown ones, shining with happiness.

,,I don't have first class today,'' Hetty muttered, leaning for another kiss.

,,Unfortunately, I do have first class,'' Severus sighed before her lips might touch his.

,,Well I guess we can be slightly _late_ for breakfast…what do you say ?'' Hetty smiled, brushing her lips against Severus', before she captured his lower lip between hers and sucked gently, teasingly.

,,Your convincing methods are wonderful, love…'' he chuckled, giving in her kiss slowly but surely.

,,Are they _effective_ ?'' Hetty muttered to his mouth, deepening their kiss.

Severus nodded, before he kissed her hungrily back ,,Absolutely.''

* * *

After Hetty's very first two lessons of Muggle Music and one delicious lunch she had now two more free lessons, before she might have her Transfigurations, and so Hetty decided to use her free time, and try to find out, if Severus took her talks about tutoring for real.

But since she haven't seen him at lunch, she had to look for him.

On her way out of the great hall she spotted Malfoy, frowning and looking around him if he had free way to go somewhere. She quickly reached him in few fast steps.

,,Draco,'' she stopped him, catching over his attention, that he fixed her with odd look, as if she torn him from some important and very deep thoughts.

,,Yes Hetty ?'' he offered a weak smile to his Professor.

,,Do you know where your Headmaster is ?'' Hetty asked politely, looking at Draco, who at first didn't seem to understand her question.

,,I beg you pardon ?'' he frowned, shaking slightly with his head to focus on her words.

,,I mean, where is the Head of your House. Professor Snape ?'' Henrietta explained further, nodding, examining Malfoy inconspicuously.

,,Oh yes, I think he was about to go to dungeons when I've seen him the last time. He said something about preparing ingredients for Professor Slughorn for our lesson of Potions,'' Draco humbly transmitted the message, and Hetty nodded.

,,Thank you very much…Draco ?'' she yet stopped him, when he was about to turn and go.

,,Yes ?''

,,Are you alright ? You seem to be…worried. Is there something you might tell me ?'' Henrietta tried to ask carefully enough.

But to her surprise Malfoy shook with his head and forced another weak smile at her ,,No, I'm just on my way to Owlery.'' And before she could say anything he was gone.

He looked absolutely uptight and nervous, but "why" he certainly didn't want to discuss.

Hetty shook off the odd feeling, and turned on her heel to staircase, which led to dungeons and not hesitating she ran down. In the middle of long way deep in dungeons she felt not fast enough, so she transfigured herself into raven and flew the rest of staircase down, right into the opened door of potions classroom, and through another opened door to Snape's passage to his bedroom, finding him rustling in his storeroom.

She landed carefully on his head and gently swept his long black hair with her claws, he immediately smirked.

,,Well good afternoon, dear,'' he smiled, searching in the shelf for something, only carefully moving with some bottles of different varieties of potions.

Hetty smirked for herself and flew slightly lower to his shoulder, looking first into the shelf he was looking in, she could clearly see his prepared tray with plenty of some ingredients.

,,I have some work now, and I already had lunch, but I assume you have free lesson since you-how did you actually find me ?'' he stopped mid searching and looked at the little raven on his shoulder. Raven shrugged with her wings and gently pinched his cheek with her beak as the mark of kiss.

Severus smirked loud nodding and looking back into shelf ,,Alright, you're in playful mood, but I have to finish something for Slug…''

He reached for the bottle he was looking for, checking it briefly before putting it to other things on tray, and then turning to other shelf.

Hetty still sitting on his shoulder made the slightest noise before she pinched his cheek again.

,,You know this sort of kiss kind of _hurts_?'' he chuckled listening to another light caw from her.

But when he didn't paid any more attention to her, she decided to tease him more and she gently clasped her beak around his earlobe, but at that moment he yelped in slight pain.

Hetty knew she pushed over border too much so she backed away slightly and transfigured quickly behind him, watching him turn to her ,,I'm sorry…does it hurt really that much ?'' She reached to his earlobe, taking it gently between her fingers and rubbing his lobe soothingly in apology.

,,Not that much,'' Severus grinned, making Hetty smile up at him.

,,Let me fix it,'' she breathed, tiptoeing and leaning to the very earlobe she clasped with her beak, now slowly taking it between her lips, sucking softly, flicking her tongue very lightly over it, feeling how Snape's hands landed on both her sides and how his body shuddered as he let out some tiny noise through his nose at her teasing. She blew coolly at the wet lobe, before she kissed it last time and backed down on her feet again, looking at Severus' torn expression.

,,Apology accepted,'' he grinned down at her, when he got a grip, caressing her sides up and down. ,,Did you come to only tease me, or-''

,,-As you said, I have free lesson, actually two,'' Hetty smiled nodding, her hands running up his clothed torso.

,,Well that fits, then let me finish the preparation for Slughorn, since he asked me to, and the we could go out, since I'm free from lessons today,'' Severus smiled, leaning closer to Hetty and pressing soft kiss on her forehead.

,,Well, I thought we could use our free time someway else,'' Hetty bit her lip, grinning up at her lover.

,,That sounds delightful too,'' he nodded with interest.

,,I meant by _tutoring me_ in potions,'' Hetty explained and Severus lifted his brows in realization.

,,Today ?'' Sevy asked like if Hetty just didn't said it clearly.

,,Yes…'' she nodded very slowly, her eyes widening as she waited for his reaction.

,,Alright then, just let me finish it, and we could start right away,'' Snape smiled at her, kissing her forehead once more, before he went back to the shelf where he was looking for something. ,,So how did you find me ? You never answered, love,'' he asked, looking in the shelf.

,,Well I met Malfoy on my way out of the great hall….he looked so… _uptight_ ,'' she uttered carefully watching Severus, how he didn't react at all, she leaned with her back against the small ladder within the small storeroom. ,,Do you think it has to do something with-''

,,-Surely…his head is full of worries now. I wouldn't be surprised if he was scared, nervous or tensed…don't bother about him,'' Severus turned to look at Hetty, he smiled at her very softly, making her melt under his gaze ,,at least one of us two should not bother about him…''

Henrietta nodded in understanding, watching Severus turn back to his shelf, as he started reorganizing little bottles to get further through the shelf.

As Hetty watched his back, her eyes slid lower, catching his firm muscles of his backside which were visible even through his long black suit. Biting her lip she crossed her hands on her chest, she grinned, never straying from looking at his ass, she uttered ,,When is Slug coming ?''

,,I guess within fifteen minutes,'' Severus uttered, reaching deep in the shelf, picking some bottle and giving it on the prepared tray, and looking back into the very same shelf. ,,Why ?''

Henrietta grinned even wider, taking two steps to be close to Severus, that only few inches of a gap was parting their bodies, until she clutched her front sensually to his back, encircled his waist with her both arms and wandered her hands greedily, but ever so caressingly over his front to his upper buttons of his suit.

Snape chuckled loud this time, shaking with his head ,,What are you doing ?''

,,I'm trying to make up to you last night, when I fell asleep,'' Hetty muttered tiptoeing and kissing over the covered part of his neck and shoulders, while her deft slender fingers started working on buttons of his black suit.

,,I thought we caught up everything this morning,'' Severus chuckled, never stopping gazing in his shelf, fully aware of her ministrations and kisses.

 _,,Then take it like agio,''_ she whispered to his ear, when her fingers kept on unbuttoning his front, being already in the half.

,,But I said I have to finish,'' Severus smiled for himself, but his hands wouldn't obey anymore as he started focusing on Hetty's breath on his skin.

,,You have time,'' Henrietta muttered seductively, undoing button after button, until his suit fell open for her and she traversed his front up with her fingers, meeting another start of another layer to unfold, till she would get to her sweet treat.

,,But I have just-''

,,-You don't seem you want me to stop, because if you would, you've already stopped me at the first two buttons… _don't play hard to get_ ,'' Hetty teased, her fingers being quicker now in her ministrations, as her fingers finally ran from those thick sweet black hairs below his belly button-which always promised something sweeter below-up over his stomach, her fingers copying every curve of his firm muscles, until reaching his chest, where she landed with her both palms on each his pectorals.

,,I'm not playing hard to get Hetty,'' Severus breathed as she slowly by the gentle grip on his muscles turned him towards her. ,,I was just about to say, I had only-''

,,-Now, now, Sevy,'' she smiled foxily up at him, pulling his robes completely open and sighing excitedly, when she ran her hands down his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin, until her lips tasted it on her own, as she pressed first open-mouthed kiss to the crook of his neck. Severus tipped his head back, his eyes closed and he had to hold on Hetty's sides, to steady himself.

Hetty gripped Sevy's hips and moved him to the ladder, that his back hit the wooden jambs hard, but neither one of them cared as Hetty kept worshiping his neck with wet-smacking, long-lasting kisses. Greedily running her hands over his chest and firm, muscular stomach, until reaching with her fingertips once again those wonderful black hairs, which directed her to go further, but that time she already started descending with her kisses.

Her tongue gently running each time shortly over spot which she kissed, on his pectoral, on the middle of his ribcage, under his left nipple, her lips teasingly brushing, literally copying each his muscle down to his belly button and suddenly he found her kneeling in front of him, not knowing how.

He looked down at her, how her eyes sparkled lustfully, and she out of control looked at the obvious bulge on his trousers, and moaned lowly. Severus thickly swallowed when her lips were inches from his arousal which was hidden under his trousers and yet his underwear.

She ran her tongue over her lips, while her hands teasingly caressed down his clothed thighs and up again until they reached his belt, resting there.

Hetty leaned those few inches forward and agonizingly slow brushed her lips over the bulge, feeling him strain achingly beneath the fabric.

,,What-what-what if Slughorn comes,'' Severus suddenly stuttered despite the desire and despite his very present erection.

,,You said we have time,'' Hetty grinned up at him, and finally unbuckling his belt, popping his buttons and rolling his short off her way to finally reach him.

,,God…'' he melted at the touch of her fingers and completely collapsed on the ladder, fully supporting his body against it, when Hetty flicked her tongue all over his tip, closing her lips around the sensitive skin and sucked ever so gently, but intensively.

,,Mmm-Severus,'' she moaned feeling him throb in her palm, kissing slowly down his length until she reached his balls, running her tongue over them, he let out another this time louder groan, his eyes fluttered.

,,Oh-yes,'' he swallowed, when she caressed his balls with her tongue and glided it up other side of his shaft, before she reached hit tip again and sucked longer.

Circling his tip in her mouth with her tongue, moaning around him, before with his loud growl she slid him further in her mouth. Kissing at his tip and once again flicking her tongue over him, he was becoming wild with his response.

,,Merlin, Hetty !'' he groaned, forcing himself to look down to see, how she bobbed her head several times upon his length, before she start suffusing him in sloppy wet kisses, and then sucked at his tip again.

He was so obviously enjoying himself, when she took him repeatedly in her mouth, her moans buzzing around him, sending waves of pleasure to shook him to the core. He couldn't wait any longer, gripping her shoulders, and lifting her up, he immediately grabbed her by her thighs, and flipped them over so now she was pinned against the ladder with her back.

,,Oh !'' she moaned when he kissed her neck, lavishing her sweet spot and sneaking with his hands under her long skirt of her dress. He rolled down her panties and roughly moved her thighs around his hips, she moaned louder at the feel of his arousal pressed against her entrance.

Her lips curling in smile, and widening in grin, when she cupped his cheeks, she looked in his eyes and whispered ,,What if Slughorn comes ?''

,,Now you start with Slug ?'' Severus chuckled, before he silenced her any possible response with passionate kiss.

His tongue dancing with hers, her hands stroking his chest, and his fingers holding firmly withal so gently her thighs around his hips.

,,Ohhh-God, Sevy,'' she murmured to his mouth, when she felt his tip rubbing her wet slit, achingly slow making its way to her heat.

He slipped inside her, forcing her to tip her head back, which gave him more room to kiss upon her neck.

,,God you're so sexy when you moan for me, pinned like this, with no chance to escape me,'' he uttered when he started thrusting roughly inside her, she gasping for breath right after first few thrusts.

,,I d-don't want…to escape you,'' she let out deliriously, scratching his front sensually, making him groan to her skin, before he buried his face in the cleavage of her blue dress with big white dots.

His lips found hers in another passionate kiss, while his thrust becoming deeper, more intense, and as his dark hair teased her clit, she had no other choice than to whimper loud her pleasure.

,,Yes-Sevy,'' she moaned, kissing him hungrily back, he groaned to her mouth at her caresses and audible responses, and her tight heat, which overwhelmed him, as he kept thrusting, only fastening his pace. ,,Harder…Severus-oh-please, harder…b-be rough…I wa-want to feel-'' she didn't manage to finish her sentence, as he very quickly obeyed her pleas and moved harder, pounding inside her, making her squeal in ecstasy if the delicious roughness of his.

Hetty's body hitting the ladder, which started hitting the shelves, which started shaking and bottles with different potions and ointments started trembling on the shelves.

,,Yes ! Oh- please ! Severus ! GOD Sevy !'' Hetty moaning out of control, while time after time tried to silence her with deep kisses, never stopping his pace.

The shelves shook now too hard, that couple of bottles fell over the edge and shattered into piece while hitting the stony floor, but neither one of them cared.

Severus kissed every inch of her skin which her cleavage revealed to him, rocking his hips hard against hers, Hetty whimpering as his hair kept teasing her clit and his fantastic hard, throbbing length rubbing all her spots within her.

But when she squealed desperately, and he felt her walls tightening around him in several short spasm, he couldn't take more, and with loud, almost animalistic growl to her mouth, which mingled with her own moan of orgasm, Severus came deep inside her heat, collapsing to her neck, and stilling himself against her.

Her thighs trembled in his grip, and Hetty yet moaned with her lingering throbbing feel of her climax, nodding and trying to speak through her harsh breathing ,,Severus…you're… _earth-shattering_.''

He finally lifted his face from her neck and swallowed, finding effort to speak ,,You mean…store room-shattering.''

This statement made her giggle hard even through her pants as she tried to catch her breath, holding on his shoulders, because she knew if he let go of her, she might fall to floor, and not stand up for following couple of minutes. Fortunately he held her protectively against his chest, while calming himself, and with several more kisses over her neck and cheeks and then her lips, he finally eased, and moved out of her embracing heat, making her groan with lingering pleasure.

He carefully put her on her feet, and Hetty relaxed against the ladder, looking deliriously over the floor and shattered pieces of glass and several spilled liquids, she swallowed thickly, running her fingers gently over Severus' chest ,,Sorry…''

Severus nodded, looking around him, minding his steps ,,Now you certainly have to make it up to me somehow, so the tutoring will fit as punishment.''

,,I will fix it,'' Hetty nodded and reaching for her wand in her dress pocket, she silently casted a spell and shards started putting together and bottles filling back with the right liquids, flying back to its places.

,,Very well…but still you have to make it up,'' Severus chuckled, rightening himself in his trousers and slowly starting to work his buttons of his shirt back.

,,Gladly,'' Hetty smiled at him, reaching his cheek and caressing it, she then reached for her panties on the floor and put them clumsily on. When she still all-flushed looked at Severus, who was watching her all the time, she smiled, biting her lip teasingly.

,,Maybe just one or two potions, and then we could spend our time somehow… _more appropriately_ ,'' Severus breathed yet lustfully, wanting to start buttoning his suit, when suddenly a well known voice interrupted them, giving them both lurch and forcing them to face the feature.

,,Merlin's beard ! Severus, Hettie, I thought I've heard voices,'' Slughorn smiled at the couple knowingly. ,,Well it's good, really good to see you two together, truly. I reckon you have plans for the afternoon together then,'' he smiled at the paralyzed couple, as Hetty tried to cover her blush by partly hiding behind Severus, who wanted to button his front to not look…odd.

,,Well actually-''

,,-Actually I asked Severus to tutor me in potions, after our last talk, Professor, and he said he has time now,'' Henrietta finally found her voice after her awkwardness ceased.

,,Oh-what "Professor" Hetty, don't you remember calling me Slug, or Horace ? And tutoring ?! Well…are you sure about it Severus ?'' Slughorn smiled now bit unsure of the decision.

Hetty crossed her hands on her chest, but men not giving her chance to speak started talking together.

,,Well sure, Hetty wished to have some lessons, and I would do anything for her. Especially when I'm free of lessons this afternoon. Anyway,'' Severus reached to the shelf he was before Hetty interrupted him and took the bottle which was seconds ago shattered in pieces on the ground, and put it on the tray, lifting it and giving it to surprised Slughorn. ,,Here is what you've asked me to prepare for the sixth year,'' Severus nodded, offering to elder wizard a soft smile.

,,Oh yes, thank you very much Severus, I didn't have time, so I'm really thankful to you,'' Professor smiled nodding, taking the tray.

Hetty's mouth fell softly open in surprise.

,,Well, if you don't mind we could spend the tutoring by your side in the class, if you don't mind us, according to ingredients, Hetty could try the curriculum of sixth year,'' Severus smiled rubbing his palms together and looking at shocked Henrietta, who was able only to nod slightly.

,,Brilliant idea,'' Slughorn approved all so suddenly and with tray slowly went from Snape's store room to the classroom ,,Follow me then, students are probably already there.''

Hetty looked at Severus, who grinned down at her and quickly reached for his wand, buttoning his black suit with non-verbal spell.

,,Why didn't you tell me, you had only one bottle left to finish your preparing ?'' she nearly squealed her whisper, her hands crossed on her chest.

,,Well I wanted to tell you, but you didn't let me to even finish my sentence,'' Severus chuckled, kissing her blushed cheek.

Hetty was out of words, her lips moving but none of the words she was able to vocalize, until Severus stilled her lips by soothing, loving kiss. Looking down in her chocolate orbs, he smiled at her as she repaid his smile, he nodded, taking gently her palm.

,,Come…time to get some education, Miss Greedy,'' he chuckled winking down at her, and Hetty chuckled throatily.

,,You call me that one more time, and I will show you _Miss Greedy_ ,'' she pointed her index finger at him, as she let him lead her out of the store room.


End file.
